Los Remplazos del Inframundo
by Minosdegriffo
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando ciertos jugadores de futbol son elegidos para entrar al inframundo? el inframundo lugar de tristeza y sufrimiento¿pero en verdad será eso lo que encontraran?. entren aqui si quieren saberlo
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de este fanfics no me pertenecen. son propiedad de los sgtes autores : Masami Kurumada., Shiori Teshiroqui y Yoichi Takahashi. Este fanfics nada más esta creado para el entretenimiento de las demás personas. Sin fines de lucro.

¿Qué géneros contiene este fanfics? los que están leyendo " Reconciliando a los amigos" ya estarán preparados para todo jajaja mentira es broma. ahora enserio : aquí encontraran comedia, parodia, aventura, drama, yaoi, etc.

Dadas las aclaraciones. empecemos con la historia

Era un día muy tranquilo en el inframundo. Todo normal, las almas llegaban eran juzgadas, castigadas, etc. Pero había un grupo de espectros reunidos en el primer templo

Lune: lo dices en serio? hades, dijo eso?-

Radamanthys: si. lo dijo con todas sus letras. Vacaciones nos esta dando vacaciones-

Pharao : creo que iré a visitar Egipto-

Rada : pero...-

Aiacos : siempre existe un pero-

Rada : déjenme hablar o los llevaré al infierno!-

Minos : ehm Rada. Ya estamos en el infierno-

Rada mira a Minos con cara de pocos amigos.

Rada : me van a dejar hablar?- mira a su alrededor y prosigue : el señor Hades nos dará vacaciones con la condición de que encontremos reemplazos para que ocupen nuestros puestos-

Minos: ya decía yo que todo era demasiado hermoso para ser real. Veamos con los santos de Atena ni contar lo destrozarían todo en un día. Con marinas mmm... solo 7 no es suficiente. Guerreros de Asgard, con eso de que son el país que nunca ve el brillo del sol y están en la parte más alejada del mundo dudo mucho que quieran venir aquí. Así que. solo nos quedan...humanos-

Kagaho: y quien convencería a esos humanos?-

Youma: cualquiera menos tú. Ya que con la paciencia que se te caracteriza terminarías quemando el planeta entero y así seria más trabajo para algunos de nosotros-

Mientras ellos discutían no se habían percatado de que había llegado alguien, pero solo se veía una sombra

Voz: así que están buscando humanos-

rada : en que momento llegaste?

voz : desde hace un rato-

Minos: es increíble como puedes aparecer de la nada sin que nos demos cuenta-

Voz: quieren humanos? yo les traeré humanos- de las sombras solo se vieron unos ojos rojos como el fuego y se desplegaron unas alas y esa sombra se fue volando.

Valentine: debo confesar que sus apariciones siempre me causan terror

Verónica: es que esa persona es algo terrorífico. a pesar de que no es un espectro puede entrar y salir del inframundo a su antojo y lo peor es que puede copiar las técnicas de cada uno de nosotros.

Todos se quedaron viendo el lugar donde había estado esa sombra.

Mientras tanto en Francia.

un chico estaba parado delante de una portería de futbol mientras veía unos balones regados por la cancha. Cuando escucha una voz detrás suyo

-: - crees que esos balones lleguen volando por si solos?-

El chico volteó a mirar en dirección de la voz y...

… : aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh- vaya ni un gato podría haber saltado mejor que este joven que en un segundo ya estaba en la rama de un árbol cercano.¿ cual fue el motivo de semejante susto?. nada anormal solo que la persona que le había hablado era un chica que estaba sentada en el techo de la portería

…..: disculpa, me asustaste-

- : ni que estuviera tan fea-

….: no es eso. Pero si te apareces así de la nada-

-: ah si. Espera iré hasta donde estas-

….. : no creo que puedas esta muy y además te... como es que?- ahora esa chica estaba sentada a su lado

-: eres portero ¿cierto?-

…. ( pensando) : como fue que pudo llegar hasta aquí? por lo menos son más de un metro de alto- luego en voz alta : - si. Pertenezco a la selección de Japón. ¿Como te llamas?-

-: Azrael ¿y tú eres?

chico : Ken. Mañana tendremos un partido amistoso con Italia...-

Azrael : ¿quienes son ellos?-

Ken : eh. es la selección japonesa. Vamos te los voy a presentar. Ni siquiera se porque pero quiero presentártelos... ay no-

Azrael : ¿que pasa?-

Ken : estamos muy alto.¿¡como vamos a bajar!

Azrael : saltamos.-

Bueno, entre las metas de Ken estaban: ser el mejor portero del mundo. Superar a Genzo. Detener todos los balones que le fuesen posible, etc, etc, pero en ninguna de sus metas se mencionaba: saltar de una rama que esta a dos metros de altura del suelo.

Azrael: ponte de pie. Yo te voy a ayudar-

Ken: estas segura? -

Azrael: no tienes de que preocuparte solo...- crack- mm ¿has escuchado eso?-

Ken: si ¿que crees que sea?- crack - ay no-

Azrael: yo creo que si-

Los dos : -

Ese crack, crack que escuchaban era la rama quebrándose y como la ley de gravedad dice que todo lo que sube tiene que bajar entonces ellos no estaban ajenos a esa ley y cayeron con todo y rama. lo malo para ellos fue que cayeron primero. lo bueno para la rama fue que ella cayo sobre los anteriormente mencionados quienes veían estrellitas alrededor de sus cabezas.

Un grupo de chicos se acercó al puntos donde se había producido semejante ruido ( N.A y raro que solo sea ese grupo porque bien pudo llegar los bomberos, fbi, la policía, la ambulancia). Un joven con una cinta en la cabeza fue el primero en hablar:

-Ken. ¿ te caíste con todo y rama?-

Ken: na que va. lo que pasa es que tuve frío y se me ocurrió abrigarme con esta rama...¿alguien quiere ayudarme?-

Un chico alto y corpulento se acerca, con su gran fuerza saca la rama que los tenia prisioneros, por fin podía respirar. Mientras Azrael se sacudía la ropa...

Ken : ay creo que me volví a fracturar el brazo que digo el brazo creo que me rompí todos los huesos de cuerpo.-

Un joven con el numero 24 en la camiseta : no exageres. si te hubiese fracturado algo ya no te podrías mover-

El joven de la cinta en la cabeza : y para que te fractures todo los huesos del cuerpo te tendría que haber caído Jito encima y ay si que te rompías hasta lo que no tienes-

un chico de cabellos largos : peor si te caía Taichi ¡ te hubiésemos sacado con una espátula!.

Azrael hizo sentir su presencia carraspeando su garganta.

Ken: ah casi lo olvidaba. Chicos les presento a mmmm ¿ como era? a a asariel? no. as ¿astaroth?

Azrael: soy Azrael. Mucho gusto.

un joven con el 10 en la camiseta se acerca : mucho gusto Azrael. somos la selección juvenil de Japón y yo soy Tsubasa Ozora. Capitán del nakatsu ( N.A o como se escriba ) capitán de la selección de Japón, el mejor goleador ( N.A cierto moreno se va a enojar ) el creador del tiro con chanfle, ganador de campeonato estudiantil por tres años consecutivos. ganador al ... bla bla bla .- media hora después . Azrael (N.A insertar carita de asombro ) los otros (N.A insertar carita somnolienta ) y finalmente - chicos, saluden-

todos en coro : mucho gusto -

Mientras ellos hablaban y se presentaban. se escucharon dos voces que iban llegando

Joven rubio: te digo que solo me pedía un autógrafo-

Joven con una gorra: - solo un autógrafo? y porque tan abrazados?-

- pero si yo no hice nada. ella fue la que vino sola-

-ah ¿crees que nací ayer? Tsubasa jamás...-

- otra vez con Tsubasa. Tsubasa esto Tsubasa lo otro-

- es la verdad. Tsubasa ...ehm hola Tsubasa- recién se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados

Ken a Azrael: la parejita siempre anda peleando-

los dos chicos miraron con malos ojos al portero fue una suerte que no tengan poderes que sino Ken terminaba hecho polvo. los dos nuevos se presentaron

Chico de la gorra : soy Genzo portero de la selección de Japón y Alemania-

chico de cabellos rubios : yo soy Schneider delantero y capitán de Alemania-

Así fue como Azrael conoce a : Tsubasa, Taro, Hikaru ( el de la cinta en la cabeza ) Jun ( el numero 24 ) Hiroshi ( el joven que había levantado la rama ) Ken, Genzo, Makoto, Mitsuru, Hajime, Teppei, Shun, Ryo, Takeshi, Kojiro, Mamoru, ( y algunos que no recuerdo ahora ) de la selección de Japón y un colado Schneider de Alemania.

Al día siguiente. Azrael se dispuso a ir al estadio donde sus nuevos amigos le había invitado a presenciar el partido amistoso de Japón vs Italia. Después de arreglar unas cosas se fue al estadio.

En el estadio se encontró con que los chicos se dirigían a los vestidores. que bien había llegado a tiempo entonces decidió saludar a los amigos y se fue tras ellos.

Azrael ( entrando a los vestidores) hola chicos-

todos : aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

Todo fue en cuestión de segundos. gritos, gente corriendo de un lado a otro, puertas cerrándose y Azrael parada mirando el techo¿ y que había allí? nada más y menos que Ken que estaba prendido del techo mismo gato. y en las paredes uno que otro jugador estampado que no había atinado a salir por la ventana ni por la puerta.

Azrael: hey que yo solo vine a saludar-

Dos casilleros (donde guardan los uniformes y la ropa) se abrieron de uno de ellos salieron: Tsubasa, Taro, Jun, Hikaru y del otro Hajime, Teppei, Mitsuru y Hiroshi. Azrael estaba pensando como habían hecho para meterse 4 personas en un casillero tan angosto que tan pegados estarían, ya se los empezaba a imaginar, pero alguien la hizo salir de sus pensamientos

Kojiro: son unos malditos! Creen que pueden subestimarnos!-

Hikaru: que se creen! ¡Malditas sabandijas, insectos despreciables! grr- ( N.A ahora Hikaru de cree vegeta ).

Azrael: ¿ que ha pasado?- por la cara que traían todos no parecía nada bueno.

Kojiro : nos cancelaron el partido

Azrael : les cancelaron el partido amistoso? y por que?-

Jun : es que vieron cuando perdimos contra Alemania y dijeron que no valía la pena-

en ese momento llegaron Genzo y Schneider a quienes Azrael ya había visto pero recién entraban. bueno a Genzo se le entendía porque era parte de la selección de Japón pero Schneider quien sabe que pintaba allí.

Genzo: muchachos ¿ porque están todos aquí?

Schneider : acabamos de ver a los italianos irse-

Kojiro: nos cancelaron el partido-

Genzo: les cancelaron el partido?

Schneider : el partido amistoso contra Italia fue cancelado?-

Jun: si. y eso que Tsubasa pudo solo contra todo el equipo italiano y le hizo un gol a Gino Hernández, con su tiro con chanfle-

Schneider : Tsubasa hizo un gol? con su tiro con chanfle?

Genzo: con su tiro con chanfle? Tsubasa hizo un gol a Gino Hernández?

Azrael: por los dioses! Ustedes se han comido un loro o están de payasos!-

Tsubasa: ahora tenemos que entrenar muy duro para ganar todos los partidos del mundial y así enfrentar al equipo italiano y demostrarles que nos subestimaron en vano-

Azrael : mundial de futbol..?-

Mitsuru: no que va. mundial de jugar a las muñecas

Tsubasa: si. nos invitaron a participar del mundial de sub 17 de futbol-

Azrael: creo que será divertido ver los juegos-

Los mundiales habían terminado y Japón salio ganador. Ahora Azrael contaba con más amigos. Gino Hernández de Italia y dos franceses Pierre Leblanc y Napoleón.

Estaba a punto de atardecer solo faltaba menos de una hora cuando se abrió la puerta de una casa y una sombra hizo su aparición llevaba algo en las manos

Sombra: necesito mensajeros. les ordeno que se aparezcan ante mi-

Aparecieron otras dos sombras

Sombra 1: aquí estamos¿ cual es tu orden?

- quiero que lleven estos mensajes-

Sombra 2: son para ¿ellos?-

- así es. Tienen que llegar a sus manos ahora mismo. yo me encargare de los otros envíos-

Sombra 1: partiremos en este instante-

- vayan mis mensajeros que nadie los vea utilicen la oscuridad para ocultarse- las dos sombras desaparecieron - dentro de poco tendrán que despedirse de su mundo...a llegado la hora de quitarse los disfraces-

_Algunos diálogos y escenas del sgte capitulo ( claro no en el orden como salen )._

_un grupo de personas reunidas en un lugar._

_-¿esto tiene que ser un error?-_

_- les demostraré quien soy!-_

_un edificio temblando, vidrios volando. un joven con los ojos llenos de lagrimas_

_-Debemos cumplir-_

_Una batalla campal donde participan muchas personas._

_Sangre goteando, gritos de dolor_

_Alguien leyendo una carta y sonriendo_

_- no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo-_

_Nuevas vestimentas. Varios lanzados por los aires_

_-¡vas a morir!-_

_-siempre tuve sospechas-_

_se levantan unas alas negras . Miedo, confusión en otros ojos. Un puño es detenido por una mano con garras_

_-Porque tengo que llevar esto!-_

_-ahora vendrán con nosotros-_

_Tsubasa realiza su tiro con chanfle el balón vuela hacia la portería y...( en el sgte capitulo sabrán quien trata de detener el tiro de Tsubasa)_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de este fanfics no me pertenecen. son propiedad de los sgtes autores : Masami Kurumada., Shiori Teshiroqui y Yoichi Takahashi. Este fanfics nada más esta creado para el entretenimiento de las demás personas. Sin fines de lucro.

aquí encontraran comedia, parodia, aventura, drama, yaoi, etc.

Sigamos con la historia

Estaba por atardecer. Tsubasa se encontraba meditando el sueño que había tenido esa noche. En el sueño, él se encontraba en un barco y habían muchas personas con él, pero no los conocía lo siguiente fue que se encontraba peleándose con un joven que llevaba una ropa rara y al final se encontraba en un lugar de oscuridad peleando contra otra persona que tampoco conocía. El había lanzado por los aires a ese pobre jovencito ¿ pero si ni lo conocía xq lo trataba de esa manera?. aquel joven le dio un golpe en la cabeza, unos enormes ojos le rodeaban y sentía que su cuerpo de partía en pedazos.

Justo en ese instante suena el timbre. Tsubasa va a ver, pero no había nadie solo una carta, era de Taro. Su amigo le escribía ¿ porque si estaban alojados en el mismo hotel?.

Tsubasa: seguro me va a felicitar por lo buen jugador que soy , excelente capitán, el mejor medio campista , el as de Japón, el …( N.A ¿quieres leer la maldita carta!)

La carta decía : Tsubasa te escribo esta carta para decirte lo sgte: ¡ya no te soporto, eres el peor jugador que he conocido en mi vida. ¿ te crees mejor que todos?.¡ baja de tu nube!. ah estoy pensando cambiar de nacionalidad a la francesa y jugar en el equipo de Pierre. no se como pude jugar contigo todo este tiempo.

posd : te espero en media hora en el estadio donde jugamos ayer.

Tsubasa estaba de piedra. ¿ Como era posible que su mejor amigo diga eso?. Iba aclararlo.

Taro estaba en su cuarto, pensaba en un sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. él se encontraba en un barco. En ese barco también estaba más personas pero Taro no conocía a nadie, lo que si no le había gustado era la actitud de un joven de cabellos negros. Luego ya no estaba en el barco sino que peleando con un jovencito de extraña vestimenta. él no entendía porque estaba peleando con este desconocido.

En medio de sus pensamientos suena el timbre de la habitación. Va a ver y encuentra una carta que decía : para Taro de Tsubasa-

Taro abre el sobre y lee : Taro, he estado hablando con el entrenador sobre tu participación y le he dicho que es mejor eliminarte del equipo, eres muy dependiente. A gente como tú no quiero en mi equipo y la verdad jamás me ha gustado tu manera de jugar. los pases que te daba solo era porque me daba pena verte correr como un tonto. ya madura quieres.

posd : tengo algo más que decirte, te espero dentro de media hora. en el estadio donde jugamos ayer.

Taro casi se infarta, eso no podía ser real. su mejor amigo había herido sus sentimiento, pero él tenia que ser fuerte, pero no podía evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos y los recuerdos de momentos felices que vivió con Tsubasa llegaran a su mente. Iba hablar con Tsubasa, eso no podía ser cierto.

Genzo estaba en su cama, no había mucho que hacer y además estaba pensando en algo mejor dicho en alguien que había visto en el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior.

Fue algo así: estaba en una especia de templo delante de una puerta, lo más raro es que nunca había visto ese lugar. Un hombre había salido de esa puerta, destruyéndola ¿ que acaso me sabia que hay maneras de abrir una puerta? y ¿ como así salió volando esa puerta. le habría puesto dinamita?. El hombre era alto, rubio, guapo, ojos amarillos. Genzo pensaba : ¿ sería Schneider?. no, no era el alemán además Schneider jamás lo golpearía por detrás ( eso si que ha sonado raro ) sintió como si lo atravesaran ( vaya ¡ eso si que ha sonado doblemente raro!) todo le daba vueltas ( después de eso a quien no) estaba oscuro…

Ahora estaba en un lugar con nieve ¿ acaso el polo norte? a su alrededor habían cuerpos semienterrados ¿ a que estaban jugando?. algo que no entendía era ¿ donde había sacado esos guantes que llevaba puestos?. Eran de un material que nunca en su vida había visto y para completar la rareza estos guantes llevaban garras. Si él se hubiese atrevido a salir con esos guantes a un partido lo expulsaban en menos de lo que dices gol.

Alguien tocaba. Genzo se fue a ver y solo se encuentra una nota era de nada más y menos que de Shcneider. la nota decía :Hola Genzo. nos vemos dentro de media hora en el estadio de ayer. Schneider. ( bien comunicativo el chico )

Genzo : ¿ que habrá pasado?.

Schneider sentado en su sillón pensaba en un sueño que había tenido la noche anterior.

En el sueño Schneider de encontraba enfermo seguro estaba con fiebre porque algo le quemaba el cuerpo y su sangre hervía. Necesitaba descansar pero no lo iba a lograr con aquellas personas armando tanto escándalo. Se dirigía a la puerta a decirles a esa personas que se fuesen que quería descansar. Al llegar a la puerta, esta salió volando en pedazos. ¿Quién le puso una dinamita a la puerta? se encuentra con un joven y una mujer. Schneider se les queda viendo ¿seguro fueron ellos quienes volaron la puerta?. todo se oscurece y ahora se encuentra en una especie de salón con tres jóvenes y una mujer vestida de negro que parecía fan de Morticia adams y justo entra un joven con una lira ¿entonces estaba en un concierto?. otra vez oscuridad ahora era llevado por alguien hacia lo que parecía el cielo oscuro solo recordaba una luz enceguecedora y ….. tiiinn tiiiin no recordaba ese sonido tiiin tiiiin trataba pero no oh era el timbre.

En la puerta de encuentra con una nota que decía : hola Schneider nos vemos en media hora en el estadio de ayer. Genzo.

posd : trae chocolates.

Schneider : pues ahí vamos.

Kojiro pensaba en su raro sueño. El lugar le era desconocido al igual que las personas. Peleaba con alguien de bastante altura... unos niños aparecieron y a Kojiro les hizo recordar a sus hermanos y justo en ese momento tuvo un recuerdo pero ¿ cuando sucedió eso? ... estaba volando veía el sol al frente suyo, no estaba solo.

Maldito timbre justo cuando estaba en lo mejor se fue a ver quien iba a dejar este mundo y oh sorpresa una carta. era de Ken y Takeshi. ahora que quería ese par.

la carta decía : Kojiro hyuga vamos a pedir que te eliminen de la selección de Japón porque eliminarte del planeta va estar imposible es un sueño inalcanzable. tú el mejor goleador? el tiro del tigre? hasta un niño de 4 años puede hacerlo, si es que no detengo tus disparos es porque me das pena ( este debió ser Ken ). Kojiro, no se como pude tomarte de ejemplo seguro estaba borracho o loco. ya lo tengo decidido mi ejemplo a seguir será Taro él si tiene algo llamado cerebro ( definitivamente este era Takeshi ) una cosa más eres una bestia que solo usa a sus hermanos para su propio beneficio.

posd : te esperamos en el estadio de ayer dentro de media hora y te seguiremos diciendo algunas verdades.

Eso no lo iba a tolerar, le podían decir salvaje, bestia que estaba después de Tsubasa pero jamás iba a perdonar que sus amigos digan que él utilizaba a sus hermanos para alcanzar sus metas. todos sabían lo mucho que Kojiro trabajaba por sus hermanos para que tengan un mejor futuro.

Kojiro sale del cuarto y se dirige al estadio ( aquí va a correr sangre )

Ken estaba haciendo algo de karate pero no podía quitarse ese sueño de su mente... estaba cerca a un edificio de una construcción bastante rara... unos chicos de negro peleaban con otros tres que estaba en la puerta del edificio... luces, explosiones... uno de los de negro caminaba por las paredes ...una luz blanca...un carruaje... gritos que podían aterrorizar a cualquiera...risas... sangre... personas inmovilizadas y desapareciendo... un golpe... y otro más...ahora era más fuerte y una voz se escuchaba...

-: Ken, abre es urgente!-

ah eso no era parte del sueño : - que pasa, Takeshi -

Takeshi : mira es una carta de Kojiro-

Ken : otra vez se va a una entrenamiento especial

Takeshi: no es eso...- el joven estaba a punto de llorar- es que... mejor lee-

Ken lee la carta : seré directo con lo que voy a decirles. ustedes dos son lo peor de la selección. Takeshi me avergüenza que me relacionen contigo. ¡ no es posible que a un jugador de mi talla sea relacionado con alguien tan mediocre y poca cosa! y tú Ken eres tan idiota y ciego que no podrías atrapar ni una pelota de playa ( esas de las grandotas ) nos harían un gran bien si salen del equipo.

posd : tengo más cosas que decirles los espero en media hora en el estadio de ayer.

posd 2 : Takeshi. ¿ como te lo digo sin herir tus sentimientos? no. no puedo... Ryo es mejor jugador que tú y será mi futuro discípulo.-

Ken : tranquilo Takeshi.. no pasa nada.

El portero trataba de calmar a su amigo pero cuando puso sus ojos a la sgte posd

posd 3 : Ken eres peor portero que Morizaki. Morizaki es cien que digo cien mil veces mejor portero que tú.

Eso no lo podía permitir. esta bien aceptaba que le digan torpe, idiota, ciego, sordo ( ya va a parece shakira) pero..,(se estaba enojando) jamás iba..., el suelo comenzaba a temblar ¡ el edificio entero se remecía!, a permitir... a su alrededor había una especie de energía ... que dijeran que él… era peor que Morizaki... de sus ojos salían fuego...

- Kojiro Hyuga!...¡VAS A MORIR!- lo vidrios de las ventanas volaron el pedazos, se hicieron polvo. ahora si que nos vino el Apocalipsis, la batalla de los mil días, la tribulación. podía haber matado de un solo golpe a todos los dioses habidos y por haber con sirvientes incluidos. de milagro no le había aparecido una armadura divina.

-Takeshi, muévete!- Takeshi estaba escondido detrás del sillón esperando que pase la tempestad o venga lo peor o lo que sea primero.

Takeshi ( pensando ) y luego dicen que las personas que practican karate saben guardar la calma..-

mientras tanto en el estadio.

Tsubasa : yo no he escrito esa carta. es mi letra pero no la escribí- decía leyendo la carta

Taro : Tsubasa eres mi amigo. Nunca diría eso de ti. Aunque a veces me desesperas-

Pierre : crees que tengo tiempo y ganas de escribir estas cosas?-

Napoleón: entonces quien ha sido?

Mitsuru : no fuiste tú?-

Ryo : para nada-

Makoto : no soy tan inmaduro-

gino : tengo mejores cosas en que pensar-

Shun : no tengo nada contra ti-

Aoi : yo solo vine a jugar y no a pelear con mis compañeros.

Genzo : para que querías verme?

Schneider : ¿ yo? pero si eras tú el que quería verme?

Genzo: ¿ yo? pero si tú me citaste en este lugar-

Schneider : te equivocas fuiste tú... y además toma- le entrega una caja con una forma bastante particular.

En una de esas llegan Takeshi y Ken.

Takeshi : Kojiro ¿porque escribiste esto?- acercándose con la carta.

Kojiro : ¿ que? están locos?. ahora me dirán ... quien de ustedes fue el...- Kojiro no pudo terminar de hablar porque por poco y Ken le da un puñetazo, suerte que el numero 9 era ágil para esquivar pero el golpeado fue Schneider que ni corto ni perezoso quiso golpear a Ken pero este también era ágil y el golpeado fue Kojiro. ahora Kojiro exigía venganza pero en vez de darle a Schneider le dio a Genzo y Genzo a Makoto Makoto a Napoleón. Napoleón a Pierre. Pierre a Gino. Gino a Aoi. Aoi a Ryo. Ryo a Mamoru. Mamoru a Teppei. Teppei a Mitsuru, Mitsuru a Shun, Shun a Hikaru. Hikaru a Hajime. Hajime a Takeshi. Takeshi a Jun...

total que todo se había vuelto una bola de humo y polvo que cada cierto tiempo salía un brazo, una pierna, una cabeza que rápidamente era devuelta por los cabellos a la pelea, insultos, mordidas. y cuando alguien se quería escapar... era arrastrado nuevamente.

Taro : Tsubasa ¿ seguimos siendo amigos?-

Tsubasa : siempre seremos amigos.

Tsubasa y Taro se abrazan Tsubasa levanta a Taro por la cintura y le da vueltas en el aire ( se acuerdan de esa escena? )

Kojiro ( saliendo la mitad del cuerpo de la nube de polvo ) ¡ Tsubasa!-

Tsubasa : si, Kojiro-

Kojiro : enano, tú ven para acá- Kojiro mete a Tsubasa dentro de la pelea-

Taro : todo esto me esta produciendo dolor de cabeza...ay que stress... pero por ahí escuche que golpear algo era bueno para quitarse la tensión... no pierdo nada intentándolo- Taro también se metió dentro de la pelea a golpear a quien se dejase.

Mientras ellos peleaban no se dieron cuenta que su amiga Azrael estaba mirándolos

Azrael : amigos ¿ xq pelean?- nadie le hacia caso

Azrael : chicos. ¿ podemos hablar? - no había respuesta.

Azrael : quiero decirle algo. escúchenme un segundo luego puede seguir- todos ignoraban a la joven

Azrael : ¡SE QUIEREN CALLAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! PEDASOS DE BASURA!- todos se paralizaron ¿ de donde salio esa voz que los había aterrorizado a todos?.

Azrael los estaba mirando con una sonrisa en los labios pero no era la misma que les mostraba con anterioridad.

Jun : ¿querías decirnos algo?. sentimos que no te pusiéramos atención-

Azrael : si.

Kojiro : habla rápido. que tengo un funeral-

Hikaru : ¿ quien a fallecido?-

Kojiro: no es un quien es un quienes y todavía no a muerto pero pronto lo harán- mirando a Ken y a Takeshi.

Azrael : iré al grano. Ustedes han sido elegidos para ser los reemplazos del inframundo que son los gobiernos del dios Hades. Ustedes reemplazaran a los espectros-

todos : jajajaja jajaja jajaja

Ryo : ni siquiera a mi se me ocurren esos chistes. que buena imaginación tienes-

Azrael : Schneider. ¿ tienes los chocolates?-

Schneider : si toma aquí es-alcanzándole la caja- un momento ¿ como supiste de los chocolates-

Azrael : yo fui el que ha estado enviando las cartas... y por cierto ¿ a todos tus amigos les regalas chocolates en cajas con forma de corazón?-

Schneider ( rojo de la vergüenza) : era la única caja que encontré en la tienda-

Aoi : pero si yo cuando pase por la tienda que esta junto al hotel vi muchas cajas de chocolates-

Por poquito Aoi va al inframundo a quedarse para siempre.

Azrael : era la única manera de juntarlos a todos ustedes. sobretodo para ahorrarme el viaje.

Makoto : nosotros no creemos nada de lo que dices-

Azrael : ¿ se niegan a venir conmigo? no pueden negarse... les propongo algo. un juego de futbol. yo contra todos ustedes-

Gino : que de especial tendrá ese juego-

Azrael : si ustedes anotan tan solo un gol los dejaré en libertad y nunca más volverán a verme en toda su vida de lo contrario vendrán conmigo ¿ aceptan?-

Hiroshi : será fácil ganarle. es una chica solo una y nosotros somos más-

Taro : no sean tan duros quizás ella solo este jugando-

Tsubasa a Azrael : esta bien aceptamos- se pusieron en sus ubicaciones correspondientes. Tsubasa con el balón y Azrael al frente suyo

Azrael : que inicie el juego.

Tsubasa pasa libremente a Azrael quien se queda inmóvil

Kojiro : que tonta ni se a movido. ¡Vamos Tsubasa ! la victoria es nuestra!-

Tsubasa se prepara para disparar recuerda toda su vida ( típico de la serie ) golpea el balón con su tiro con chanfle, el balón vuela hacia la portería vacía y

Azrael : creo que no pudiste anotar-

Tsubasa : ¿como es posible? en que momento a llegado!

Azrael : mi turno.

en un segundo ya estaba frente a la portería contraria dispara y gol

Genzo ( pensando) : ni siquiera pude moverme. sentía el cuerpo como atado por hilos invisibles- luego lanzando el balón : Hyuga es tuyo!-

Kojiro se prepara para el tiro del dragón ( que no tiene nada que ver con la furia del dragon de shiryu )pero al igual que sucedió con Tsubasa su tiro no surte efecto.

A la media hora estaban 50 a 0 y eso porque Azrael se entretenía dejándose quitar la pelota para luego recuperarla rápidamente. Ahora no solo estaba Genzo en la portería sino también Ken y Gino.

Ya lo habían intentado todo, tiro con chanfle, del águila, de la navaja, del tigre, de fuego, del espejismo, halcón, dragón. el tiro doble hasta ya se estaban inventando disparos pero nada resultaba y ahora quedaban pocos minutos

Kojiro : no debemos perder!. Todos tenemos que detenerla como sea!-

Todos rodearon a Azrael para impedirle avanzar ya no les importaba que estuvieran jugando contra una chica,(jajaj la sorpresita que se van a llevar) se sentían humillados y la iban a detener sea como sea.

Pierre ( pensando) esta totalmente rodeada jamás se escapara de esta-

Napoleón ( pensando ) tienes razón Pierre. ahora le quitaremos el balón y anotaremos un gol

Mitsuru ( pensando ) : con ese único gol ganaremos y ella se tendrá que ir para siempre- ( N.A con razón fueron elegidos si hasta se comunican telepáticamente)

Azrael : creen que con un truco tan simple podrán detenerme?- lo único que sintieron fue como una energía y un fuerte viento los mandaba a volar hacia arriba para luego caer pesadamente al suelo. Azrael avanzaba tranquilamente cuando Hiroshi intenta detenerla golpeándola con el hombro pero en vez de que Azrael caiga por el impacto... es Jito el que sale volando unos metros más allá y Azrael anota otro gol y finaliza el partido.

Mientras tanto algunos se habían acercado a Hiroshi

Ryo : Hiroshi ¿ que fue lo que te sucedió?-

Hiroshi : no se como explicarlo. mi intención fue derribarla pero cuando choque contra ella... pareció como si hubiese chocado contra un muro de hierro-

Hikaru : es increíble como pudo derribar a Hiroshi que es el jugador más alto y corpulento que tenemos-

Pierre : y no es solo eso.¿te puedes explicar como todos nosotros salimos volando sin que nos pusiera ni un dedo encima?-

Genzo : yo ni siquiera podía moverme cuando la tenia al frente. me sentía atado-

Azrael : creo que he ganado y ahora cumplirán con lo acordado.

Kojiro : ahora lo entiendo todo...¡tú perteneces a una banda de secuestradores!. Yo no permitiré que lleves acabo tus planes antes te daré una buena golpiza.. ¡toma esto!-

el puño de Kojiro se dirige hacia la cara de la chica pero es detenido por una sola mano de Azrael. Kojiro se da cuenta que esas manos llevan garras las que se clavan en su piel provocándole mucho dolor y cayendo unas gotas de sangre al suelo

Takeshi : Kojiro. ¿te encuentras bien?- el joven va a socorrer a su compañero.

Azrael : estará bien ha sido a penas un pellizco. le pude arrancar la mano, pero lo necesitamos enteros-

Tsubasa : dinos ¿¡ quien eres! o ¿Qué eres?-

Azrael : pues bien. creo que ha llegado el momento de quitarse los disfraces-

Una niebla negra rodeaba el cuerpo de Azrael cuando la niebla de disipo tan rápido como había aparecido los presentes no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían. Azrael llevaba una armadura totalmente negra sus ojos de pupilas negras y en el lugar del iris habían pequeñas llamas flameantes de color rojo, sus manos con largas garras afiladas con una sonrisa siniestra les hizo ver seis parece de colmillos largos y puntiagudos y de sus espalda surgieron un par de alas de plumas totalmente negras y algunas de color rojo como si fuese sangre.

Notas

los sueños son algunas escenas de saint seiya y lost canvas.

escenas del sgte capitulo

se revelan algunos secretos.

los espectros aparecen en el campo de juego.

Nuevas vestimentas.

la voz de Azrael cambia.

Alguien se da cuenta que Azrael no es lo que ellos creían

nos vemos en el sgte capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de este fanfics no me pertenecen. son propiedad de los sgtes autores : Masami Kurumada., Shiori Teshiroqui y Yoichi Takahashi. Este fanfics nada más esta creado para el entretenimiento de las demás personas. Sin fines de lucro.

aquí encontraran comedia, parodia, aventura, drama, yaoi, etc.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos, paralizados. se podía ver la confusión en los ojos de algunos, el terror y miedo en los ojos de otros, pero eso si todos completamente asustados hasta Kojiro el que se decía más valiente ahora estaba totalmente blanco hasta un fantasma hubiese parecido más bronceado junto al jugador de Japón. Pero había alguien que miraba detenidamente a Azrael

Ken ( pensando) : entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas. Azrael es un…- pero fue interrumpido sus pensamientos

Aoi : ¿ están viendo lo mismo que yo?-

Hajime : si tú estas viendo que Azrael se acaba de convertir en una especie no se si decir bestia con garras, colmillos, alas, una ropa negra y ojos de fuego. entonces si estamos viendo todos lo mismo.

Jun : que les parece si nos alejamos moviendo rápidamente las extremidades inferiores de nuestros cuerpos mientras damos fuertes gritos como infantes femeninas alteradas de jardín-

Mamoru : ¿ qué?-

Ryo : lo que Jun quiere decir es que salgamos corriendo y gritando como niñas asustadas de 5 años.

Napoleón : yo nunca he gritado como niña asustada. pero no se pierde nada intentándolo-

Pierre : si quieres yo te puedo ayudar-

Kojiro : Takeshi y Ken ustedes me ayudan que son más expertos en el tema-

Takeshi y Ken : ¡ oye!-

Tsubasa : preparados!...listos ! ... fue...

Azrael : nadie se mueva de aquí!-

Ryo : ¿ que le a pasado a tu voz? esa es la voz de un hombre-

Azrael : ah si luego les explicaré. querían saber quien soy?. Soy azrael vivo en el inframundo soy un especie de ayudante de hades. no soy ni un espectro ni tampoco soy un humano soy inmortal pero también soy mortal. he vivido en este mundo siglos antes de que ni siquiera sus tataraabuelos nazcan y ... ¡ya basta de tantas presentaciones!. ahora se vienen conmigo-

Tsubasa : danos una explicación. estamos muy confundidos, no puedes llevarnos sin antes explicarnos-

Azrael : esta bien les voy a explicar .

Azrael les cuenta sobre hades, los espectros las vacaciones que hades por primera vez les permitía a sus espectros.

flash back :

"mientras ellos discutían no se habían percatado de que había llegado alguien, pero solo se veía una sombra

Azrael : así que están buscando humanos-

Rada : en que momento llegaste?

Azrael : desde hace un rato-

Minos : es increíble como puedes aparecer de la nada sin que nos demos cuenta-

Azrael : quieren humanos? yo les traeré humanos-

fin del flash back

También les cuenta como las cartas llegaron a sus manos.

Flash back

Estaba a punto de atardecer solo faltaba menos de una hora cuando se abrió la puerta de una casa y azrael entra a la casa llevando unas cartas en las manos

Azrael : necesito mensajeros. les ordeno que se aparezcan ante mi-

aparecieron otras dos sombras

Wimber : aquí estamos¿ cual es tu orden?

Azrael : quiero que lleven estos mensajes-

Myu : son para ¿ellos?-

Azrael : así es. tienen que llegar a sus manos ahora mismo. yo me encargare de los otros envíos-

Wimber: partiremos en este instante-

- vayan mis mensajeros que nadie los vea utilicen la oscuridad para ocultarse-wimber y myu desaparecieron - dentro de poco tendrán que despedirse de su mundo...a llegado la hora de quitarse los disfraces-

fin del flash back..

Azrael : les advierto que no podrán escapar ya que ellos no los dejaran ir-

Jun : ¿ ellos? quienes ellos? aquí no veo a nadie-

Azrael : espectros es hora que se muestren-

los espectros aparecieron detrás de cada uno.

kagaho ( mirando a Kojiro ) : por lo menos eres valiente-

Kojiro : eh aa ehh yo yo tú eh este ah -

Azrael : humanos, tomaran el lugar del espectro que tienen al frente suyo.

Tsubasa : en ese caso... hola soy Tsubasa Ozora-

Aiacos : Aiacos de Garuda y no soy un simple espectro soy uno de los tres jueces del inframundo. solo espero que hagas un buen trabajo de lo contrario...- Aiacos hizo elevar ligeramente su cosmo lo que provocó que Tsubasa tragará saliva.

Kojiro : Tsubasa, piensas ir con ellos ? acaso te volviste loco?-

Tsubasa : lo prometimos. debemos cumplir-

Taro : yo soy Taro Misaki, mucho gusto-

Violate : Violate de Behemoth-

Pierre : un momento ¿ porque tengo que ser el reemplazo de una mujer?-

Verónica : idiota. ¡ soy un hombre! ¿¡Acaso eres ciego!-

Azrael : calma, verónica. no derrames bilis-

Pierre : se viste como mujer y tiene nombre de niña y quiere que uno no...-

Pierre no pudo terminar porque fue callado por un golpe por cortesía de verónica.

Youma tomando a Ken por la cintura : que lindo nos ha salido el reemplazo de la gatita- ( ese youma no pierde el tiempo )

Chesire : ¡cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no soy una gata!-

Youma : de acuerdo no eres una gata.. eres una gata hada-

Chesire : el caith sith es un gato hada. ¿¡cuantas veces lo tengo que decir!-

Ken mirando a Pierre : y tú te quejabas-

Chesire : oye. que estas tratando de decir!. -

Ken : nada. olvídalo-

chesire : da gracias que no estas en el lugar del pobre infeliz que le ha tocado ser reemplazo de youma-

Aoi : ¿ que tiene de malo?. para sus años yo le veo una persona bastante jovial-

youma : ¡¿queeeeeeeee!

chesire : jajaja me caes bien niño-

azrael : escuchen. ustedes humanos no pueden entrar con esas ropas al inframundo. y como no pueden elevar su cosmo hasta el octavo sentido, la única solución que le he podido dar es que tendrán que usar los sapuris-

Shun : sapuris?-

azrael : las armaduras de los espectros-

todos : mmmmm

azrael : esos ropajes que tienen los espectros!. cada uno llevara el sapuri del espectro que le ha tocado.-

Aoi : no creo que me quede bien el sapuri. el señor Youma es más alto que yo-

azrael : los sapuris se adaptan. tendrías que conocer a seiya el se... olvídalo.-

Ken : yo ni muerto me pongo eso!- señalando el sapuri de chesire.

azrael toma a Ken del cuello : - que dijiste?- lo miraba con esos ojos que podían quemarlo en instantes

Ken ( tragando saliva ) : ehm. decía que... me muero por ponerme el sapuri de chesire. no puede haber otro mejor- ríe nerviosamente.

Genzo : el mío tiene alas-

valentine : me lo tendrás que devolver en buen estado-

Jun : a mi me a tocado un instrumento de cuerda-

Kojiro : mi sapuri también trae alas- ( este ya se apoderó del sapuri )

Mamoru : el mio tiene un látigo-

Hiroshi : mira Mitsuru con esta armadura me veo más fuerte-

Mitsu : mira mi armadura tiene... ehm mejor no digo nada-

A Hiroshi le había tocado el sapuri de gordon de minotauro y a Mitsuru el sapuri de queen ya que estos dos siempre andaban juntos al igual que cuando esos dos espectros aparecían.

violate a Taro : espero que cuides mi sapuri, niño-

Taro : ¿¡ eres mujer!-

y antes de que violate envíe a Taro al inframundo de un solo golpe. Azrael decide que ya es hora.

azrael : es hora de partir-

Un portal oscuro se abrió en medio del campo y todos entraron y estuvieron en el ...

Aoi : el inframundo-

Ryo : ¿ como lo supiste?-

Teppei : porque Azrael lo dijo-

Hajime : por lo tenebroso y oscuro del lugar?-

Aoi : por el cartel de allá que dice " bienvenidos al Inframundo"-

Ahora estaban en un lugar totalmente desconocidos para ellos. ¿ que se les vendrá?. con el tiempo lo sabremos.

notas de autor.

Ante todo gracias por leer este nuevo fanfics y disculpas por la demora de la publicación del capitulo. lo que pasa es que estos días estuve ocupada. ( sobre el otro fics. no se preocupen en estos días tendremos nuevo capitulo)

nos vemos en el sgte capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de este fanfics no me pertenecen. son propiedad de los sgtes autores : Masami Kurumada., Shiori Teshiroqui y Yoichi Takahashi. Este fanfics nada más esta creado para el entretenimiento de las demás personas. Sin fines de lucro.

aquí encontraran comedia, parodia, aventura, drama, yaoi, etc.

Azrael los había conducido hasta uno de los primeros templos.

Azrael: esta es el primer templo aquí vienen las almas para ser juzgadas luego enviadas al lugar donde correspondan según sus actos cometidos, pero antes van conmigo, y luego ya los mandamos a sus prisiones. En este lugar se supone que siempre tendría que estar Minos, pero casi siempre se encuentra Lune.

Minos: es que tengo otras obligaciones que cumplir.

Verónica: Obligaciones? como cuales? ir a jugarles bromas a los santos de bronce.

Minos: y yo que culpa tengo que ellos sean tan bromeables ( n.a agreguen esa palabra a los diccionarios mundiales )

Hikaru : ósea yo no voy a tener mucho que trabajar-

Mamoru: ya se como voy a usar este látigo- mirando a Hikaru de una forma poco amable.

Azrael: te cuidado con ese látigo. Puedes herir a alguien. ahora síganme que tenemos que llegar hasta hades . ¿ y esas caras?- los chicos se habían sentado en el suelo y llevaban caras de cansancio.

Tsubasa : estamos cansados y tenemos sueño. por favor, necesitamos dormir un poco.

Kagaho : jajaja Aiacos tu reemplazo es un chico muy débil ¿ crees que pueda con el trabajo?. pero en cambio mira al mío es el único que se mantiene en pie.

Kagaho se acerca a Kojiro y escucha algo en particular

Kojiro : zzzzzzzz

Kagaho : ¡queeeee!. se a quedado dormido parado.- luego acercándose al oído de Kojiro : ¡DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

el pobre por poco llega hasta el techo del susto

Kojiro - frotándose los ojos- : si, si ya voy a darles el desayuno a mis hermanos. mamá que hay de- medio parpadeando mira a Kagaho – mamá te has hecho un nuevo peinado?-

Kagaho - que ya estaba botando chispas- : idiota! no soy tu madre y ya despierta de una buena vez.- dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Takeshi : oye tú. ¿Por qué le pegas? no vez que lo puedes dejar medio bruto-

Ken : ¿ con un golpe uno puede quedar medio bruto?-

Takeshi: claro.

Ken- mirando a Ryo- : con razón-

Después de bostezar y desperezarse

Kojiro : y ahora que hacemos-

Azrael : esta bien pueden descansar aquí mismo. dentro de un rato volveremos.

Había pasado unas horas después que los chicos se durmieron y ahora iban despertando

Genzo : que sueño tan raro tu…. Schneider! ¿ que haces aquí?. esto debe ser una pesadilla!-

Schneider : vaya, sueñas conmigo?. ja. es todo un honor-

Ken : se quieren callar no me dejar….un momento ¿ que hacen ustedes en mi casa!... y porque estamos durmiendo en el suelo… Takeshi!¿¡ que demonios haces!-

Takeshi le había tirado un vaso de agua en plena cara

- lo siento era para que termines de despertar-

Ken : que se supone que es?

Takeshi : agua.

Ken - ya más despierto- : que horas…¿ estas seguro que es agua?- Takeshi asiente con la cabeza : - ok. ah que horas creen que sea-

Tsubasa : no tenemos ni la menor idea.

Azrael : ya es hora de seguir nuestro camino. de pie todo mundo- todos obedecieron ( n.a que milagro). Azrael les da la espalda : ahora síganme-

En vez de escuchar los pasos de sus futuros ayudantes lo único que escucha es un fuerte ruido de metal cayendo y chocando contra el suelo y uno que otro auch, ay. Al voltear se dio con la sorpresa que todos a excepción de Ken estaban en el suelo

Azrael : y ahora que les ha pasado?

Ken quien caminaba pisando uno que otro de los caídos : creo que los sapuris son muy pesados para ellos-

Hikaru : estas alas pesan

Aoi : estos cuerno y hombreras también . Ken ¿ como puedes caminar como si nada?.

Ken : ah pero si es algo fácil de hacer.

Azrael : vamos. ¡Todos de pie!. la primera vez los teletransporte hasta aquí, pero ahora tendrán que caminar con sus propias piernas. ¡ deprisa! ¿Qué no escucharon? dije que se pongan de pie y caminen ¡ahora!-

Los pobres chicos apenas podían ponerse de pie y no todos pero volvían a caer. Ken quien se había puesto junto a Azrael miraba a todos con una sonrisa sarcástica

- Azrael .quiero pedirle disculpas por mis compañeros y por los otros- mirando a Shnaider, Gino, Pierre y Napoleón- creo que tendrán que ir arrastrándose como perros

Pierre comenzaba a enfurecerse por aquel comentario y poco a poco se ponía de pie y hasta que por fin lo había logrado y no solo él sino que ¡todos! y todos miraban a Ken con mucha rabia

Ken - aun riendo- : eso es. Demuestren que no son tan inútiles-

Napoleón - botando chispas por los ojos- te va a tragar tus palabras!- y sale corriendo tras su victima.

Hiroshi : yo te ayudo!

Azrael : es mejor que corras-

Ken : no hace falta que me lo diga.

Y así damas y caballeros inicia la persecución. Ken iba adelante y tras suyo a una distancia corta iba Napoleón dispuesto a dejar a la selección japonesa sin uno de sus porteros.

Ken corría a toda velocidad y en una de esas por poco choca contra una de las columnas del templo, pero al voltear ve a Napoleón llegar corriendo a toda velocidad en su dirección

Napoleon : ya te tengooooooooooo!-

Ken : yo creo que no- y en el momento preciso se pone a un lado y como Napoleón venia a toda velocidad no pudo frenar y...PUM! derechito a darle un beso a la columna del templo.

Napoleón : me las vas a pagar- mientras ve estrellitas alrededor de sus ojos. Y ahora se suma Hiroshi a la persecución ni modo a seguir corriendo.

Hiroshi : de mi no te escaparás tan fácilmente!. Mitsuru, ayuda a Napoleón. Mientras yo me encargaré de Ken- y sale corriendo tras su victima.

Ken, corriendo : ah que no aguantan ni una bromita. además se los dije para motivarlos a ponerse de pie y poder caminar con los sapuris. deberían agradecérmelo-

Hiroshi : ¿ con que motivación? entonces toma esto como una motivación para seas el espectro más rápido del inframundo-

Kagaho : ey, ese titulo lo tengo yo!-

Mientras esos dos se corretean bueno mejor dicho uno persigue al otro. veamos como esta Napoleón.

Mitsuru tomando de los hombros al francés : oye ¿te encuentras bien ?-

Napoleón : ya estoy...- ve que algo o mejor dicho alguien se acercan : -ah, ¡no!. no te acerques! ¡para! detente!... FRENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Mitsu : mmm ¿ pero que cosas dices? no te entiendo. ¿podrías ser más claro?-

Napo ( con las manos extendidas hacia adelante ) : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lo único que luego se pudo escuchar fue un gran golpe y la columna remeciéndose.

¿que había sucedido?. aquí les voy a explicar. Mientras Mitsuru había ido a ver como se encontraba Napoleón, los otros seguían en su loca carrera y a Ken no se le pudo ocurrir mejor idea que correr en dirección de los otros dos mencionados y para su suerte pudo frenar a tiempo y en un segundo saltar al lugar más seguro al costado de Azrael, pero Hiroshi no tuvo la misma suerte y como le piso estaba algo resbaladizo se fue derechito a donde estaban Napoleón y Mitsuru este ultimo no veía el peligro que se le venia encima xq estaba de espaldas, pero Napo si pudo verlo y ya se imaginaran como quedaron los pobres

Queen : ¡mi sapuri!-

Tokusa : veamos ¿cuanto me va a salir toda esta reparación?- sacando cuentas con una calculadora.

Aiacos a Queen : tal vez tu sapuri ahora a quedado más plano-

Queen sacudiendo a Mitsuru como si fuera un muñeco de trapo : pobre de ti si mi sapuri tiene un solo rasguño, el más mínimo que sea!. te voy a dar una paliza que ni tu madre te va a reconocer!.

Tokusa dándole pequeños golpecitos con el pie a Napoleón : ¿sigues entre nosotros? mejor dicho aun perteneces a los vivos o ya te volviste un cliente del inframundo ?... creo que este ya se murió-

Pierre : yo lo despierto- agarra a Napoleón gentilmente del cuello de la camiseta y - DES-PI-ER-TA!- mientras le va dando una cachetada en cada silaba.

Jun : pegándole así nunca va a despertar-

Pierre : bueno intentándolo no se pierde nada- Pierre se acerca a la cara de Napoleón para ver si ya estaba despertando y justo en ese momento su amigo abre los ojos y cuando se encuentra con los ojos de Pierre

Napo : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh- empujando a Pierre : - eres un abusivo! depravado! me querías violar!-

Pierre : ¿¡que! pero que cosas dices! yo nunca haría una cosa así!-

Napo : ah, no. no lo intentaste? ni un poquito siquiera-

Pierre : claro que no. ¿ quien crees que soy para hacer tal cosa ? y además no podría hacerlo con tanta gente mirando-

Todos : eeeeeehhhh-

Verónica : ey chicos creo que estamos molestando algo importante mejor nos vamos- Pierre y Napo se dieron cuenta de su incomoda posición y mejor decidieron separarse - Azrael ¿ que tanto miras hacia atrás?- Verónica no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Azrael constantemente miraba hacia atrás suyo girando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Azrael : Ken . dejar de esconderte en mi espalda-

Ken : yo no me escondía. solo estaba contando las hermosas plumitas que tiene en las alas-

Azrael : si. lo que tú digas- luego caminando hacia Pharao : llévalos hasta la segunda prisión mmm mejor dicho trata de llevarlos. yo me quedaré a ver como están estos tres.

Pharao dirigiéndose a la manada o que diga a la tropa : todos ustedes síganme .

Todos salieron del primer templo, solo se quedaron algunos sobretodo espectros, y se dirigieron a la segunda prisión.

Cuando estaban cerca escucharon unos ladridos

Tsubasa : Kojiro. deja de gritarnos-

Kojiro : maldito enano. No soy yo el que esta gritando-

Tsubasa : si no eres tú ¿ entonces de donde vienen esos ladridos?

Kojiro señalando hacia un punto : ¿ que es esa bestia?-

Todos miran a donde Kojiro había señalado y ante sus ojos se encontraba un enorme perro de tres cabezas.

Hikaru : eso responde a tu pregunta? Tsubasa-

Pharao : ese lindo perrito es cerberus el guardián del inframundo. tengan cuidado o cerberus se los comerá-

Tsubasa : ya escucharon amigos. tenemos que ser cuidadosos y no provocar al perrote ese-

Kojiro : Takeshi no te alejes de mi-

Takeshi : no pienso hacerlo-

Kojiro : y tú Ken... eh ¿Ken? donde estas?-

Ken ,acariciando una de las cabezas de cerberus : ah que lindo cachorrito. me hace recordar a mi chibi -

Takeshi : ¿ chibi tenia tres cabezas ?-

Ken: no-

Takeshi : ¿ entonces en que te hace recordarlo este perro ?-

Ken : en lo adorable que es- mirando a cerberus con ojos en forma de corazón .

Mientras tanto Kojiro se acerca para salvar a su amigo .

Kojiro parándose en medio de Ken y cerberus : acaso no sabes que no debes tocar perros ajenos?. te pueden... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

Ken : mira Kojiro le simpatizas a cerberus te esta haciendo cariñitos.

Kojiro ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Bueno si ustedes llaman hacer cariñitos a que un enorme perro de tres cabeza te ponga en su boca y luego te muerda, mastique, ensalive y dejarte todo babeado y claro repitiendo todo el procedimiento en cada una de sus cabezas si es así entonces cerberus era el perro más cariñoso del mundo-

Sylphid : mejor lo sacamos antes de que... oh no. ya es demasiado tarde.

Gino : ¿ demasiado tarde? a que te refirieres ¿ y donde esta Hyuga ?

Sylphid : se lo acaba de tragar cerberus-

Gino : no puede ser. se va a morir-

Tsubasa : ¿ quien se va a morir? Kojiro o el perro ?-

Azrael llegando con los que faltaban : ¿ que pasa aquí?-

Minos : cerberus se a tragado a Kojiro-

Takeshi : ¿ que vamos hacer ?-

Wimber : tenemos dos opciones 1.- esperar a que cerberus quiera ir a baño y la otra provocarle vomitar para que devuelva lo ultimo que se a tragado-

Pharao : pero cerberus ya fue al baño y no va a ir hasta mañana-

Azrael : ¿¡hasta mañana!. no tenemos tanto tiempo. tenemos que llegar hoy mismo con Hades... traigan a Raimi y a Niobe.

A los pocos segundos

Aoi : creo que cerberus ya fue al baño. estoy sintiendo un olor nauseabundo-

Niobe : mucho cuidado con lo que dices. niño-

Un rato después Kojiro ya estaba fuera del estomago de cerberus y trataba de sacarse toda la baba de encima ( me refiero a Kojiro no a cerberus ).

Después de mucho caminar por fin habían llegado a Giudecca. donde los esperaba una hermosa mujer vestida de negro.

Azrael : hola Pandora-

Pandora : hola Azrael ¿ ellos son los reemplazos que conseguiste?-

azrael : si. ¿ como los vez?-

Ryo acercándose a Pandora : hola preciosa ¿ te gustaría ir a dar un paseo conmigo?- un segundo después Ryo caía al suelo totalmente electrocutado.

Azrael : debes ser más respetuoso de lo contrario la señora Pandora te dará tu merecido y eso va para todos.

Ryo : ay primero unos tipos que aparecen de la nada, luego un perro de tres cabezas y ahora una loca eléctrica. y aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh- otra vez Ryo caía al suelo electrocutado y ahora botando humo por la cabeza.

Ken acercándose a Ryo : jajaja. aprende a tener la boca cerrada o Azrael te castigará-

Azrael : quiero que todos se comporten. en estos instantes estaremos ante Hades y Hades no es un espectro él es un dios. es el dios del inframundo. uno de los 12 olímpicos y deben respetarlo y ser cuidadosos con lo que dicen porque Hades es un dios bastante serio que...-

Justo cuando Azrael abría la puerta para que todos entren a Giudecca se escucha una música en alto volumen y de una esquina aparece un joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes. llevaba puesto una camisa semi desabotonada de color negro y unos boxer también de color negro, calcetines azules y lentes de sol y para completar la imagen también llevaba la lanza de Pandora como si fuera una guitarra.

Azrael se queda de una sola pieza. por poco y logran lo que en ninguna guerra santa se había podido que era matar a Azrael sin necesidad de usar una técnica especial

Después de un rato se apaga la música

Azrael : eh hades...

Hades se queda viendo a toda la gente que estaba en ese lugar : aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh- y se va a esconderse tras unas cortinas negras.

Hades : Azrael! ¿en que momento llegaron?.

Azrael : hace unos mmm segundos.

Hades : ¡maldita sea! ¡¿porque no me avisaste!.

Azrael : es que la música estaba muy alta - pensando - y recién pude reaccionar de la impresión.

Hades : no pueden verme en estas fachas.

Azrael : pero hades. ya te vieron.

Hades : ¡ ENTONCES QUE LO OLVIDEN!.

Azrael : ok. lo olvidaran - pensando - como si fuera tan fácil.

Hades : Azrael te encargaras de mi presentación.

Azrael : pero yo no se como se hace eso.

Hades : solo tienes que leer el libro negro que esta en el escritorio. Pandora lo hace pero como habrás notado ella no esta aquí.

Azrael con una sonrisa de tramar algo : Hades. bailas muy bien creo que deberías dar clases y esos lentes te hacían lucir muy sexy.

Hades : tú crees?

Azrael : por supuesto.

Hades :¿ podrías acercarte un poco más?. quiero decirte algo.

Azrael se acerca más a la cortina y Hades lo toma de brazo

Hades : agradezco tus halagos pero ...¡NO CREAS QUE TE VAS A SALVAR DE HACER MI PRESENTACION. AHORA VE A BUSCAR ESE BENDITO LIBRO!.

Azrael con el cabello volándole hacia un lado y luego con la mano en el corazón respirando agitadamente : uf que susto. casi me muero. aunque no pueda hacerlo jajajaja.

Hades :¡QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO QUE NO VAS HACER LO QUE TE DIJE O ES QUE QUIERES QUE TE OBLIGUE A VER 24 HORAS SEGUIDAS DE LOS TELETUBIES. MALDITO INDEFINIDO!-

Azrael : aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh todo menos esooooo- sale corriendo .

Azrael busca hasta que encuentra un libro negro en el suelo

( pensando ) debe ser este- luego en voz alta : hades. ya lo encontré. ¿ estas listo?.

Hades : si.

Azrael lee : el nombre de la persona que se escriba en este libro morirá en 40 segundos. tie...- se detiene - ¿ como que esta raro esto?.

Radamanthys : ¿ que significa eso?.

Azrael : creo entender lo que sucede. vuelvo enseguida.- despliega sus alas y desaparece.

Mientras tanto en una habitación dos chicos buscan algo con desesperación. aunque la verdad solo uno era el desesperado mientras el otro estaba de lo más tranquilo.

chico rubio ( el desesperado ) : no lo encuentro, no lo encuentro!. donde, donde. ¿y por cierto para que lo quieres?.

el otro chico : quiero leer de nuevo las reglas. Light ¿ estas seguro que lo estas buscando bien?.

Light : oye L eres el mejor detective del mundo y no puedes aprenderte unas simples reglas de un infeliz cuaderno? y si lo estoy buscando bien!-

L : ¿ te puedo ayudar?

Light : ¡eso tendrías que haberlo hecho hace una hora!.

L : entonces esta perdido ?

Light, con la paciencia que se le caracteriza: ¡si no estuviese perdido ! ¡no lo estaríamos buscando!.

siguen buscando desesperadamente por todos los lugares sobretodo light que busca por debajo de la cama, debajo de su ropero, debajo de su mesa, de su escritorio, de sus cuadernos, de su computadora, de su televisor, de sus papitas debajo de L, debajo de él mismo y hasta que...

light : por fin. ja. lo había puesto junto al álbum familiar. (N.A bonito lugar para esconder un cuaderno mata-personas)

L : dame. yo le leeré- empieza : ante ustedes : el más grande, el más inteligente, el más sexy. el todopoderoso. el imponente... eh light. creo que..-

Light : acepto todo lo que dices de mi pero menos eso ultimo ¡ yo no soy impotente!.

L : yo no dije... - pero fue interrumpido por la llega de un joven que se fue derechito arrodillarse ante Light

- nooooooooooo. no puede ser que usted sea impotente. mi dios es como un humano común!.

Light : Mikami...

Mikami : me quiero morir. ¿¡donde hay un lapicero!. - en su desesperación agarra un lapicero que en verdad era un borrador y trata de cortarse las venas.

Light : eh Mikami tú todavía no apareces aquí. te agradecería que ¡ te largues ahora mismo de mi casa!.

Mikami , rascándose el cabello y riendo tontamente: jiji. ah si de verdad. ya me voy... con permiso- desaparece de escena.

Light : ¿ donde estábamos? ah si te decía que yo no soy impotente. si quieres te lo demuestro.

L : hoy no gracias ( n.a ¿ como estuvo eso? entonces mañana si jaja ) pero yo no dije impotente lo que dije fue imponente.

Light : dame ese cuaderno... definitivamente este es otro cuaderno. es un libro.

- creo que ustedes buscan esto-

los dos se voltean al escuchar la voz de alguien y se encuentran con un ser bastante extraño

Light : ¿ quien eres tú? de donde vienes? como llegaste? a que horas llegaste? y por donde entraste? que buscas aquí?-

- azrael, del inframundo, volando, eso de las 11pm, por la ventana, el libro que tienes en las manos. ¿eso responde a tus preguntas?

Light : ah este ah eh

Azrael : toma esto es tuyo- le pone el death note en sus manos- y esto es mío. ahora que cada quien tiene lo suyo, me voy. adiós.

L : creo que dejare de comer tantos dulces.

Mello : y yo de comer tantos chocolates

Near : y yo de jugar tanto con juguetes

Light :¿¡ es que acaso nadie lee el guión!. fuera ustedes dos!-

Y dejamos a esos con sus discusiones. Mientras tanto Azrael ya había vuelto al inframundo

Azrael : perdón por la demora- se aclara la garganta : con ustedes el más grande, el más ...

Hades ,saliendo de detrás de las cortinas : si, si todo lo que diga ese dichoso libro

Azrael : pero hades se supone que..

Hades : se supone nada! ya me canse de tanto esperar. ahora ustedes ¿ acaso no saben presentarse ante una deidad como yo?.

Azrael : permíteme. ellos son los humanos que tra..

Hades : Azrael creí haberles preguntado a ellos.-

los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos instante

Azrael : discúlpeme.

Ken : Azrael se esforzó por traernos hasta aquí. Hades no tenia porque hablarle de esa manera.

Minos : tranquilo. ellos a veces tienen esas pequeñas discusiones pero no pasa a mayores además ellos dos se respetan. Hades respeta a Azrael por su poder y por su fidelidad a su manera le es fiel y Azrael a Hades porque le dio un lugar donde vivir

Takeshi : si a mi Hades me hubiese visto con esos ojos yo tenga por seguro que salía corriendo. daba miedo. pero Azrael ni me movía.

Aiacos : ja. Azrael es así. los únicos momentos que baja la cabeza es para pisotear a sus enemigos-

Hades : que tanto murmuran?.

Tsubasa caminando hacia Hades : disculpe nuestra mala educación. me presentaré ante usted. yo soy Tsubasa Ozora, capitán de la selección juvenil de Japón y ellos son Taro, Genzo, Kojiro, Ken, Hikaru, Jun,Mitsuru, Hiroshi, Shun, Mamoru... de Japón . Schneider de Alemania. Gino de Italia, Pierre y Napoleón de Francia..

Hades iba a decir algo cuando Tsubasa interrumpe

Tsubasa : y de los espectros tenemos a Aiacos, Violate, Valentine, Kagaho, Chesire, Minos, Pharao, Queen, Gordon, Wimber, Lune ... Radamanthys. Sylphid, Verónica, Tokusa...

Hades : ¡conozco a mis espectros no hace falta que me los presentes!.- luego hacia Azrael - son todos ellos?-

Azrael : si son todos.

Hades : muy bien. humanos como seguro se los ha explicado azrael ustedes tomaran el lugar del espectro que visten su sapuri y trabajaran lo mismo que ellos y el mismo tiempo. todo el día. desde que amanece hasta que anochece.

todos ¿ queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? todo el día?

Azrael : Hades que te parece si les damos el 1 % de nuestros poderes. cada espectro le puede dar el 1 % a su reemplazo. no seria la gran cosa solo seria para que no tengan problemas con sus funciones.

Hades : espectros están de acuerdo? - cuando Minos iba a decir algo hades interrumpe : dicen que si. entonces les daremos el 1 % de sus poderes a los humanos.

un espectro de acerca a Azrael y se susurra : por favor, azrael. no se olvide de decirle al señor hades sobre nosotros los que no conseguimos reemplazos.

Azrael : tranquilo. en estos instante hablaré con Hades.

Hades : creo que eso es todo. pueden retirarse-

Azrael : espectros esperen. Hades quisiera hablar algo contigo- luego a los humanos : ustedes, pueden retirarse. espérenme a fuera y si desean pueden ir a caminar un poco pero no se alejen demasiado.

Los chicos salieron y dejaron a los espectros, a Azrael y a Hades hablando quien sabe de que cosa.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de este fanfics no me pertenecen. son propiedad de los sgtes autores : Masami Kurumada., Shiori Teshiroqui y Yoichi Takahashi. Este fanfics nada más esta creado para el entretenimiento de las demás personas. Sin fines de lucro.

aquí encontraran comedia, parodia, aventura, drama, yaoi, etc.

Mientras los espectros dialogaban con hades de asuntos que luego sabremos, los humanos estaban caminando no muy lejos de alli.

Shun : ¿ y ahora que hacemos?.

Hiroshi : Azrael dijo que le esperemos.-

Kojiro : pero yo estoy aburrido de tanto caminar y sin saber que hacer.

Tsubasa : y yo me olvide de mi balón ¿ alguien a traído uno?

Genzo : no Tsubasa. nadie de nosotros anda toda su vida con un balón como si lo tuviera pegado a los pies.

Tsubasa : esta bien. yo nada más decía-

Kojiro miraba a uno de los chicos en particular y luego se acercó : gino ¿ tú sabias de todo esto?-

Gino : ¿ saber? de que me estas hablando?-

Kojiro: de azrael, de los espectros, de hades , de este mundo.¡de que nos traerían aqui!. ¡ a eso me refiero!-

gino : claro que yo no sabia nada. también me tomaron por sorpresa.-

pierre : a todos

Kojiro : pero entonces porque no protestaste? en ningún momento te escuchamos reclamar. no dijiste nada cuando Azrael dijo que vendríamos aquí. no dijiste nada cuando te dieron el sapuri ( n.a y Kojiro tampoco se puso a reclamar mucho que digamos ).

Gino : ah, pero si no fui el único. Ken tampoco dijo nada.

Ken : la verdad que yo si reclame por el sapuri que me ha tocado pero...-

Napoleón : pero ya se a acostumbrado a andar vestido de gata jajaja-

Ken : eso mismo... ¡que fue lo que dijiste!. Para que lo sepas mi sapuri representa a un gato hada!.

Genzo : ay que miedo. un gato hada

Ken : por lo menos yo no tengo fama de robar y comer niños. Harpía.

los dos chicos se miraban lanzándose rayos por los ojos. y como las cosas se podían ir a mayores Schneider se acerca para calmar los humos

- por favor, tranquilidad gata y harpía- lo dice en tono de broma

los dos : tú no te metas!- y le dieron un puñetazo en cada ojo respectivamente dejándolos con un circulo negro alrededor. ( N.A vaya que carácter)

Ryo : jajaja Schneider, pareces mapache jajaja-

Gino : me van a dejar explicarme?-

Kojiro : te escuchamos-

Gino : porque no dije nada? pues porque era obvio que no íbamos a ganarles. o acaso pensaban que podían escapar de azrael? parece que olvidaron cuando azrael los mando a volar y eso sin mostrar su verdadera apariencia.

aoi : es cierto.

gino : ellos no son humanos. no podemos compararnos. nos habrían matado en cuestión de segundos y tan solo uno de ellos bastaba para acabarnos.

Hikaru : Gino tiene razón. nos arriesgamos muchos en ese instante. ellos tienen poderes, energía, velocidad y estas armaduras y ¿nosotros? un simple cuerpo humano que pueden destruir fácilmente.

Todos se pusieron a reflexionar un instante hasta que Taro vio a Jun apartado de la conversación.

Taro : Jun ¿ que sucede?-

Jun : nada. solo miraba este instrumento ¿ alguien sabe como se llama?

Todos negaban

Tsubasa : ya se!. para no aburrirnos que te parece si tocas algo de música -

Jun : pero yo no se tocar esta cosa-

Tsubasa : no debe ser tan difícil solo tira de las cuerdas haber que sale.

Jun le hace caso a Tsubasa al principio no salía nada pero luego una melodía empezaba a sonar. Jun muy concentrado no se daba por enterado de los gritos que se escuchaban a su alrededor.

- Jun!.

-detente!

Jun-

- ya no puedo más!

por favor. basta!

mi corazón!

Jun , pensando : wow que buenos amigos tengo. me ovacionan aunque no se que he tocado- Jun se pone de pie y hace una reverencia : gracias queridos fans ahora les deleitaré con una melodía más.- pero cuando Jun levanta la cabeza ve algo que nunca pensó ver. sus amigos estaban en el suelo arrastrándose, llenos de sangre algunos se tomaban el pecho con fuerza como tratando de impedir que el corazón se les saliera y otros tenían el corazón en las manos o en el suelo

Jun : que he hecho!-

Hikaru quien se agarraba el pecho : Jun aun estamos vivos aun tenemos esperanzas aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh - se le había salido el corazón del cuerpo : busca a azrael y a pharao ellos deben poder ayudarnos. date prisa-

Misugi se fue corriendo a toda velocidad

Kojiro : miren el corazón de Tsubasa es como el de todos nosotros-

Tsubasa : claro que es como todos los corazones-

Kojiro : es que yo pensé que iba a tener forma de un balón de futbol-

aoi : no me hagan reír que se me sale el corazón.-

Mitsuru : porque no pides que alguien te ayude a mantenerlo dentro del cuerpo. asi como ellos.

Mitsuru señala hacia donde estaban Schneider y Genzo quienes dejaron a todos sorprendidos es que shnaider estaba detrás de Genzo y lo tenia rodeando con los brazos y estos estaban a la altura de su corazón y Genzo estaba bastante pegadito a Schneider.

Kojiro : que se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos?-

Genzo : nos estamos ayudando. shnaider impide con sus brazos que mi corazón se salga y como yo estoy bastante pegado a shnaider eso hace que su corazón este quieto en su lugar.-

Ryo murmurando solo para los que están cerca : ok. el corazón de shnaider puede estar quieto, pero creen que "otras" partes de su cuerpo también estén tan tranquilas- y a unos pocos metros de allí

Shun : delicioso, exquisito...-

Mitsuru :Shun. porque estas lamiendo mi corazón-

Shun : es que tienes una sangre deliciosa-( N.A : vaya este si que se ha tomado bien su puesto del espectro de murcielago) y de un salto ya estaba sobre Mitsuru- déjame darle otra probadita- pero no le pudo dar ni una probadita porque Hiroshi lo había levantado del cuello y lanzado aun lado

Hiroshi : no molestes a mi amigo. Condenado murciélago.

ahora veamos que pasa con Jun. que bien había encontrado a azrael

Jun : azrael, pharao que buenos que los encontré. ha pasado algo terrible.

pharao : ¿ que sucedió?-

Jun : todo fue mi culpa. no debí-

azrael : tranquilízate y dinos que fue lo que sucedió-

Jun : es que los chicos están con el corazón en la mano-

Azrael : ah. eso es porque son nuevos en este lugar pero una vez que se acostumbran...-

Jun : me refiero a que literalmente están con el corazón en la mano o en el suelo.

Azrael : ¿ como ha podido suceder eso!.-

Jun : vamos en el camino se lo explicaré todo.-

Jun, Azrael y Pharao se fueron corriendo y al llegar vieron todo el espectáculo. Azrael se había quedado mirando fijamente a cada uno de ellos

Jun : por favor ayúdeles yo se que ustedes pueden-

azrael : viste cuando el corazón se les salio de su cuerpo?. escuchaste sus gritos de dolor, el sonido de su sangre golpear el suelo. ¿contemplaste la desesperación y el miedo en sus ojos-

Jun estaba totalmente sorprendido de que Azrael no estuviera ni siquiera impactado claro eso lo podía entender porque Azrael habría visto más cosas de esas pero lo que más le sorprendía era la emoción y éxtasis con que Azrael hablaba

azrael : esto me hace recordar al trabajo que tengo aquí... y hablando de trabajos, pharao devuelve los corazones en sus respectivos cuerpos-

pharao : si.-

Jun : Azrael. yo fui el culpable de todo esto por mi culpa mis amigos casi mueren.

azrael : lo sapuris los protegen por eso no pueden quitárselos por completo pueden quitarse algunas partes del sapuri pero no todo-

Jun : yo se que esto merece un castigo y yo estoy dispuesto a recibirlo- se puso de rodillas - me pongo a su disposición-

Azrael : de pie. esta vez no serás castigado. por ahora te voy a disculpar para la próxima vez ten más cuidado.

Jun : muchas gracias.-

azrael : ya llegaron.- los otros espectros que se habían quedado atrás habían llegado

pharao a Jun : esta vez corriste con suerte. para la próxima vez ten más cuidado que si cometes otro error de estos... no quisiera ser tú porque Azrael te dará un buen castigo y luego lo haré yo.-

Jun : prometo ser más cuidadoso-

azrael : espectros. cada uno de ustedes llevará a su reemplazo a donde corresponda estar y ya le explicaran lo que tienen que hacer.

Valentine : y tú que vas hacer?-

Azrael : tengo asuntos pendientes-

Ken : si desea puedo acompañarte-

Azrael : ahora no. tal vez en otra ocasión ahora obedece mis ordenes y ve con Chesire.

y asi es como cada quien se fuel al lugar donde empezaría su nuevo trabajo.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de este fanfics no me pertenecen. son propiedad de los sgtes autores : Masami Kurumada., Shiori Teshiroqui y Yoichi Takahashi. Este fanfics nada más esta creado para el entretenimiento de las demás personas. Sin fines de lucro.

aquí encontraran comedia, parodia, aventura, drama, yaoi, etc.

Mientras los espectros y los chicos de alejaban.

Caronte: y que es lo que tienes que hacer?- El barquero observa esperando la respuesta

Azrael: descansar un poco.

Caronte : tú descansar? .

Azrael: si y además ya me provocaron dolor de cabeza.

Caronte: que unos humanos te provoquen dolor de cabeza es una gran proeza digno de grabarse. Espera - busca algo en su armadura y saca una cámara fotográfica.

Azrael : ¿ para que se supone que es eso?.

Caronte : ahora pon tu mejor cara de cansado y que tu cabeza esta apunto de estallar.

Azrael con cara de enojo

Caronte : ay no. no pongas cara de Radamanthys mordiendo limones.

Azrael, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, dejando ver sus tres pares de colmillos

Caronte : esa cara da más miedo. Mejor ponte serio.

Azrael : cobarde. Adiós nos vemos luego.

Caronte : si adiós cuando quieras te puedo llevar a dar un paseo.- una vez que Azrael se había alejado- uy que susto.

En otro lugar.

Hikaru : entonces solo tengo que preguntar el nombre y buscar en el libro?.

Minos : si es solo eso. En el libro dice los pecados de cada alma todo lo cometido en su vida y al lugar donde le corresponde. Pero primero van con Azrael.

Mamoru : Azrael también es un juez?

Lune : no y es mejor que no sepas que hace ese tipo con los condenados.

Minos : les da una bienvenida. Hikaru ¿entendiste lo que vas hacer?

Hikaru: si entendí. no se ve tan difícil.

Mamoru : y yo que voy hacer?.

Lune : solo reemplazaras a Hikaru cuando él tenga otras cosas importantes que hacer y no pueda cumplir sus funciones de juez.

Mamoru : que bien!. Entonces no tengo mucho que trabajar.

en otro templo

Tsubasa : solo eso? juzgar a las almas decirles a que prisión les corresponde ir según sus crimines cometido, pero antes enviarlos con Azrael.

Aiacos : así es. para ser un simple humano eres inteligente.

Tsubasa : claro puesto que soy el capitán de la selección japonesa y soy el que arma las jugadas y por cierto ¿ no tengo que hacer alguna otra cosa más?-

Aiacos : para eso están los esclavos. puedes disponer de ellos como quieras.

Tsubasa: me harán caso? además ellos no me conocen.

aiacos : les di la orden de obedecer a la persona que vista mi sapuri. de todas manera si no te obedecen solo pulverízalos o peor envíalos con Azrael.

Tsubasa : ok.

en un lugar con nieve

Valentine : esta es la octava prisión.

Genzo : ¿prisión? y donde están las rejas, los barrotes y todas esas cosas.

Valentine : aquí no necesitamos de esas cosas de humanos.

Genzo : entonces como mantienen a sus prisioneros?.

Valentine : te explicaré. Primero traen a las almas y luego nos encargamos de enterrarlos en la nieve pero solo hasta la mitad del cuerpo o hasta la cabeza y los dejamos hasta que queden hechos hueso.

Genzo : y no se escapan, es que es nieve y-

Valentine : nadie puede escapar de aquí. solo una persona pudo.

Genzo : ¿ quien fue?-

Valentine: Seiya de Pegaso y tuvo el descaro de matarme!-

Genzo, tragando saliva : y ese tal seiya viene a menudo por estos lugares?.

Valentine : muy raras veces pero aunque estemos en tiempos de paz siempre tenemos que estar al cuidado.

Genzo : pensé que era un trabajo más difícil.

Valentine : una cosa importante. no dejes que Gino este demasiado tiempo cerca a schneider.

Genzo : porque Gino tendría que estar cerca a Karl?.

Valentine : Gino es el reemplazo de Sylphied y seguro Shylphied le va a decir que le hable cosas buenas de él a Schneider quien es reemplazo de Radamanthys y estoy casi seguro que Gino le dirá, por orden del basilisco, a Schneider que le cuente todo a Radamanthys y es mejor irme a ver que le esta diciendo sylphied a Gino.

Genzo : ey espera toda...- Valentine se aleja a toda velocidad- bien, bien, ahora que se supone que voy hacer?.

El chico miraba para todos lados como buscando en que pasar el tiempo hasta que escucha unas voces detrás suyo

- oye tú ¿ a donde pretendes huir?.-

Genzo : hola ¿ ustedes quienes son?

- somos unos soldados y estamos bajo las ordenes de Valentine.

soldado 2 : es una simple alma no merece que le respondamos.

Genzo : no soy un alma.

soldado 3 : jajaja entonces que eres?.

Genzo : soy el remplazo de Valentine. Azrael nos trajo a mi y mis amigos hasta aqui.

soldado 1 : jajajaja es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en siglos jajaja primero tratar de escapar y ahora engañarnos.

Genzo : les digo la verdad pueden preguntarle a Azrael.

s.3 : si Azrael te hubiese traído ahora tendrías el cuerpo lleno de golpes y cortadas y quien sabe que otras cosas más.

s2 : Azrael es tan lindo-

sus dos compañeros y Genzo incluido se quedaron con la boca abierta

s2 , totalmente rojo de la pena: ehm perdón. ¿ en que íbamos? a si. enterremos a este niño por sus insolencias sobre Valentine.

los tres se fueron encima de Genzo y empezaron a enterrarlo en la nieve.

Genzo: ¡alto! ¡deténganse!. tienen que escucharme. estoy reemplazando a Valentine de harpía!.

s1 : si como no y yo estoy reemplazando a Zeus.

Genzo, quien trataba de defenderse como podía pero sin resultados : maldita sea, sino me sueltan en este instante los haré pedazos- ya lo habían enterrado hasta la cintura.

s1 : hasta ahí esta bien. solo espera que el frío de este lugar se va hacer cargo de ti.

Genzo : no pensaran dejarme aquí?. hey vuelvan. es una orden!. ¡soy el espectro de la harpía! - los soldados se alejaban- estrella celestial de los lamentooooooooooos - ya estaban bastante lejos - ay creo que el único que se va a lamentar aquí voy hacer yo- observaba la nueva estrella de los lamentos

soldado 1 : ese chico estaba algo loco.

s2 : si seguro el miedo y el frío le ha afectado. ¿ se dieron cuenta que no tenia cicatrices?. y dijo que Azrael lo había traído.

s3 : si pero recuerdo que cuando a Azrael le parecen atractivos no les deja marcas visibles. pueda que este sea el caso.

s1 : pueda ser. porque seamos sincero el chico para nada esta feo y hasta nos hubiese divertido un ratito con él.

s3 : pero ya lo enterramos. ¿ se dieron cuenta de las ropas que llevaba? se parecían mucho al sapuri de Valentine.

s1 : ja. ahora a cualquier cosa le dicen sapuri.

s3 : no se porque pero tengo el presentimiento que algo hicimos mal. a miren ahí esta el señor Valentine.

Valentine : con ustedes quería hablar

s1, haciendo una reverencia: que se le ofrece?-

Valentine : saldré de vacaciones unos días.

s2 : nos alegra la noticia, le deseamos que tenga unas felices vacaciones-

valentine : si. pero antes de irme tengo que informarles que he traído un reemplazo-

s1 : un reemplazo?. - ya se lo estaba imaginando.

Valentine : si es un chico quien lleva mi sapuri-

s2 : disculpe. nos podría decir como se llama el chico?.- el pobre esclavo estaba palideciendo.

Valentine : Genzo. le tienen que obedecer como si fuera yo en...¡ oigan a donde van!-

dos de los soldados salieron corriendo en dirección a la prisión del hielo.

Valentine : ¿ que sucede aquí?

s3 : lo que pasa es que ya conocimos a su reemplazo.

Valentine : me ahorraron el trabajo de presentárselos

s3 : pero...

Valentine : pero ¿que?

s3 : es que pensamos que era un alma que quería escapar y lo enterramos en la nieve... y es mejor irme ayudar a mis compañeros. con permiso señor- el soldado pone pies en polvorosa y se aleja dejando a Valentine sumergido en sus pensamientos. hasta que una voz lo saca de ellos

- Valentine. ¿ en que tanto piensas?-

Valentine : ah. Verónica eh en nada-

Aiacos : no es en que sino en quien y seguro es en alguien rubio que es un juez, tiene las cejas unidas y su nombre empieza con rada y termina en manthys.-

Valentine : eres insoportable!... - ya calmándose un poco : es que Genzo.

Ken : por él no te preocupes. no creo que tenga interés en quitarte a rada además Schneider siempre esta...-

Valentine : ¿ pero que te dijeron estos idiotas?.- mirando a los espectros.

Tsubasa : le ha sucedido algo a Genzo.

Valentine : los soldados que están bajo mis ordenes se encontraron con él pensaron que se estaba escapando y lo enterraron en la nieve. debe estar muy enojado ahora-

Tsubasa : el Genzo de antes si estaría muy enojado antes era algo antipático, presumido y perdía la paciencia fácilmente pero después de nuestro primer enfrentamiento nos hicimos amigos y desde ese momento se volvió otra persona más paciente y más tierna-

Veamos como iba la ternurita, la manzanita dulce.

¡LES ESTOY DICIENDO 20 VECES QUE ESTOY REEMPLAZANDO A VALENTINE! Y USTEDES GRANDICIMOS IDIOTAS NO ESCUCHAN! SOY CAPAS DE DESPEDAZARLOS CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

s2 : por favor. le pedimos que nos disculpe.

Genzo : ¿disculparlos?...¡ACASO NO SABEN RECONOCER EL SAPURI DE LA HARPIA!. LES VOY A DAR EL CASTIGO QUE SE MERECEN!. desearan estar muertos.-

los soldados tiemblan de miedo

¿ que clase de castigo les espera a esos pobres infelices? ¿ alguien se apiadará de sus pobres almas?.

eso lo sabremos en el sgte capitulo

Algunas cosas para el sgte capitulo

- soldados castigados.

Alguien utiliza el poder que le dieron.

Un juez casi será asesinado por unas palabras

Se descubre lo que Azrael es en realidad


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de este fanfics no me pertenecen. son propiedad de los sgtes autores : Masami Kurumada., Shiori Teshiroqui y Yoichi Takahashi. Este fanfics nada más esta creado para el entretenimiento de las demás personas. Sin fines de lucro.

aquí encontraran comedia, parodia, aventura, drama, yaoi, etc.

Schneider caminaba por el cocytos. ese día les habían dado libertad de conocer el inframundo y preguntar lo que querian saber sobre los trabajos, pero Schneider iba en busca de Genzo y lo llevaba buscando un buen rato.

Schneider : tendría que haber traído el celular- se decía así mismo- ¿ tendrá cobertura en el inframundo?. ah eso no lo sabre.

Mientras Schneider caminaba escucha una voz bastante conocida por él

-sigan pateando ese balón!-

otra voz con tono temeroso respondía

- ehm esto. no es un balón, es un cráneo-

- no me importa lo que sea. si es un balón, un cráneo o una bomba atómica, solo sigan pateando y no se irán de aquí hasta que anoten un gol desde fuera del área-

Schneider, acercandose : por fin lo encontré.

efectivamente el alemán había encontrado a su amigo quien había armado una portería algo digamos artesanal consistía en dos cadáveres que hacían de postes y un cráneo que era el balón

soldado 1 ( n.a si los mismos que enterraron a Genzo en el hielo ) solo al señor Azrael se le pudo ocurrir...

Genzo : que tanto murmuran!.-les grita desde la portería- sigan pateando! hola Schneider- al verlo llegar

Schneider : hola ¿ que haces?

Genzo : solo nos estamos divirtiendo

soldado 2, pensando: si eso es divertirse entonces no se como serán los castigos

soldado 1, abrazado a las rodillas de Schneider : por favor, tenga compasión de nosotros, ya no soportamos.

soldado 2 y 3 , igual que su compañero: se lo suplicamos.¡ya no queremos sufrir!. un poco de piedad

Genzo : bah, son unos exagerados. Solo les dije que cuantos más goles anoten se van a ir más rápido.

Schneider : ¿ cuantas veces lo han intentado?

Genzo : 100 cada uno

Schneider : ¿ cuantos goles han anotado?- sospechando la respuesta

Genzo : mmmm pues- se pone a pensar- ninguno-

Schneider baja la mirada y posa sus ojos sobre los tres infelices quienes lo miran como si fuera su salvador y el chico siente piedad con aquellos

- ¿ como dijo Radamanthys?...-recuerda por unos instantes- ya recuerdo concentrar mi energía si así y luego lanzarla a un punto con todas mis fuerzas. Veamos si me sale- ...

En otro lugar un grupo de persona sintieron un despliegue de energía y otras tres desvaneciéndose

Azrael, con una sonrisa : alguien ya esta usando el poder que les dimos

Aiacos : parece que vino del cocytos

Valentine : ¿ del cocytos?-un poco alarmado- eso quiere decir que los eliminados fueron mis soldados?- mirando a Tsubasa : tu amigo va a tener que pagar por esto !

Tsubasa : Genzo no seria capas de hacer una cosa así!- también mirando enojado a Valentine

Ken : estas seguro ?

Azrael : pero no fue Genzo. fue Schneider

Valentine : entonces él va a pagar por mis soldados

Verónica : nunca me imagine que te importara tanto la vida de tus soldados.-dice totalmente sorprendido

Valentine : para nada. Sino que tres soldados menos es menos mano de obra.

Azrael. con una mano cubriéndose la cara : ah porque no me sorprende.-mientras mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro

Cheshire : tan rápido a aprendido a usar los poderes que les dimos.

Minos : ¿ les dimos? si Hades y Azrael fueron los que les...- se detuvo al ver la cara de Azrael era de te callas o mueres y nuestro querido juez decidió optar por la primera opción.

Radamanthys : es normal que aprenda rápido puesto que es el reemplazo de un juez- no digamos que estaba orgulloso, pero si le gustaba estar más arriba que los demás

Aiacos, quien no pensaba quedarse atrás : Tsubasa mañana mismo aprenderás a usar el garuda flap

Kagaho : Kojiro, mañana quiero ver que hagas el corona blast- como siempre entrando a la competencia

Tsubasa : si are el garuda flap y lo combinaré con el tiro con efecto así creare un nuevo tiro para un próximo mundial- el muchacho pensaba en todo

Kojiro : no creas que me voy a quedar atrás. yo también combinare el corona blast con mi tiro del dragón- igual que Kagaho entrando en competencia

Azrael se estaba imaginando como ese par lograría tales proezas y el día que lo hagan se termina el futbol en el mundo pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

Ryo : Azrael ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Azrael : hazlo

Ryo : porque te disfrazaste de hombre?-

azrael : ¿qué?

todos : jajajajajajajajajajaja

Ryo : ¿ dije algo malo?-mira sorprendido a los demás- es que cuando te conocimos eras una chica.

Azrael : ese era el disfraz.

Ryo : oh nos engañaste a todos

Ken : yo sabia que Azrael era hombre o bueno tenia mis sospechas.

azrael : ¿cómo?- ahora es Azrael el sorprendido

Ken : es que bueno no se como explicártelo pero sentí algo en ti que me decía que no eras una chica es más que no eras un humano como nosotros.

Ryo, murmurando : sintió algo? seguro fue en el momento que Azrael le cayo encima.

youma : vaya mi querido Azrael- se acerca y coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Azrael- parece que esta perdiendo su toque de farsante- dice con una amplia sonrisa

Ken : Azrael no es ningún farsante!

youma : les miente-acercándose a Ken- ¿y no es un farsante?

Ken : eh pero fue una mentira piadosa ( n.a si niño lo que tú quieras creer) para ganar nuestra confianza

Azrael : te molesta que sea hombre?- mirándole fijamente a los sabía que si miraba fijamente a los ojos de alguien siempre obtendría la verdad o lo que quisiera.

Ken : claro que no me molesta. Usted es muy inteligente, fuerte y aparte de que usted es muy lindo y...-sorprendido consigo mismo por lo que dijo- creo que estoy hablando de más

Cheshire : se supone que eres mi reemplazo! como te atreves a decir que Azrael es lindo! Tienes que decir que yo-señalándose a si mismo- soy el más lindo de todos.

Verónica : de eso nada. Pierre di que yo soy el espectro más atractivo de todo el inframundo.

Pierre : ¿ tú? no me digas.

Verónica : si no lo dices te obligaré a dormir conmigo esta noche.

Pierre, más blanco que el papel: Verónica es el espectro más lindo, atractivo, inteligente, de todo el universo

Aiacos : inteligente? vamos Tsubasa diles quien es el mejor aquí - señalándose a si mismo.

Tsubasa : ¡ yo, soy el as del inframundo!- con el puño en alto ( n.a Tsubasa y la modestia que le caracteriza)

Aiacos : - por poco y quedamos con 107 espectros

Azrael : tengo que ir a ver unos asuntos. Pueden seguir disfrutando de su único día libre como deseen.- Azrael se fue mientras ellos seguían con su discusión

Azrael caminaba rumbo a giudecca con una sonrisa en los labios una sonrisa de planear algo tal vez bueno para él pero no para otras personas sean humanos o espectros y en el camino iba pensando:

- así que te parezco lindo- dentro de Giudecca caminaba por un pasadizo hasta abrir una puerta que llevaba a una habitación totalmente oscura. Solo el fuego de los ojos de Azrael brillaban en esa oscuridad pero había alguien en la habitación. Recostado en la cama estaba un joven. Azrael se le quedo mirando

- fuera de aquí- ordenó

joven : pero señor Azrael . usted me pidió que ...

Azrael : sino quieres morir entonces-las flamas de sus ojos chispearon- ¡fuera de mi vista!- el joven sale como puede y Azrael vuelve a sus pensamientos:

- creo que ya tengo un juguete nuevo – una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios

Aiacos: sigan disfrutando su día libre porque mañana tendrán que ponerse a trabajar .- ellos seguían conversando

Ryo : tan pronto?- dice con desganó

Verónica : así es en este lugar. Trabajas todo el día.

Napoleón : ¿ y para que están los soldados?- este quiere librarse del trabajo

Tokusa : ellos ayudan un poco , pero siempre tenemos que supervisar que se cumplan las ordenes al pie de la letra. Cada uno de nosotros tiene algunos soldados de clase baja a nuestra disposición y cada juez cuenta con un ejercito de espectros. Ejemplo : Violeta y yo pertenecemos al ejercito de Aiacos. Lune al de Minos. Valentine, Sylphied entre otros al de Radamanthys.

Ken : Azrael tiene algún ejercito?.

Tokusa : ehm no. solo algunos soldados de clase baja que le ayudan en algunas cosas, pero un ejercito de espectros, eso no. además ya no alcanzamos, pero él nos puede dar ordenes a cualquiera de nosotros y hasta a los mismos jueces.

Valentine: si. el tipo da miedo cuando se enoja. Tendrías que verlo en combate.

Tsubasa : es fuerte?

Aiacos : ¿ que si es fuerte?- sonríe ante la pregunta casi inocente del joven- . Claro que lo es. Ni nosotros los tres jueces juntos con nuestro poder al máximo podemos ganarle, pero hubo una persona mejor dicho dos-recuerda- : una pudo golpearlo y la otra pudo atarlo. Uno de ellos llevaba una armadura divina y la otra era una diosa

Ryo : desde cuando lo conocen?- ya más interesado

Verónica : desde hace muchos años atrás. Cada guerra santa siempre esta presente. Pocos saben de la vida de Azrael pero se tejen rumores que él estuvo desde la época de mito. Lo único que sabemos es que cada vez que renacemos para cada guerra él ya esta haciendo todos los planes y él es una pieza muy importante.-comenta casi susurrando como si temiera que Azrael aparezca de un momento a otro

Aiacos: él tipo es de cuidado.

Ken: no lo creo. No parece tan malo

Aiacos : eso es porque recién lo conoces. Es mejor que lo obedezcan en todo y cuando digo en todo quiero decir en "todo". él no acepta un no por respuesta y cuando quiere algo lo obtiene aunque sea a la fuerza.

¿Azrael, será tan peligroso como dicen?

¿Ryo y Napoleón se libraran de trabajar?

¿Kojiro y Tsubasa lograran hacer lo que planean?

¿Tsubasa se volverá el as del inframundo? (n.a esperemos que no jajajaja)

¿a que se referirá Azrael cuando dice que ya tiene un juguete nuevo?

todas esas preguntas serán respondidas en futuros capítulos

nos vemos


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de este fanfics no me pertenecen. son propiedad de los sgtes autores : Masami Kurumada., Shiori Teshiroqui y Yoichi Takahashi. Este fanfics nada más esta creado para el entretenimiento de las demás personas. Sin fines de lucro.

aquí encontraran comedia, parodia, aventura, drama, yaoi, etc.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al escuchar las palabras de Aiacos sobre Azrael ¿pero era todo cierto?¿en verdad él era así?. Hasta que alguien los hace salir de sus pensamientos

- mmm. creo que a alguien le empieza a gustar, Azrael- dice Verónica mirando sin querer a Ken.

- y a mi que me miras- trata de defenderse aunque se había sonrojado levemente.

Verónica: él es peligroso. Es mejor que te mantengas alejado de él.- miraba al chico con una sonrisa pero a la vez con algo de seriedad.

Ken: ya veo que todos los espectros son molestos- dice un poco enojado al notar todas las miradas puestas en él- mejor me voy tal vez encuentre algo que hacer- se aleja del grupo.

Kojiro: Ken, espera- trata de ir tras su amigo, pero Verónica lo detiene

- déjalo. Todos nos enojamos cuando nos dicen algo que es verdad. Solo espero que tu amigo haga caso al consejo que le di.

Ken caminaba sin rumbo fijo: que se ha creído ese para pensar algo así!- trataba de alejarse de todos- nada más porque dije que Azrael me parece lindo ya piensan que me gusta. oh vamos no voy a negar que Azrael es guapo. es alto, cuerpo atlético, su armadura le va muy bien, brazos fuertes, su cabello oscuro es una suerte que no use casco. Sus hermosos ojos aunque son un poco raros pupilas totalmente negras y las iris flamas rojas a eso le digo ojos de fuego. y sus tres pares de colmillos y .. un segundo¿ porque estoy pensando en Azrael?- por un segundo se detuvo y tuvo una imagen mental de Azrael, pero luego volvió a reaccionar- esto lo ocasionan esos idiotas y más idiota yo que no le puse unos buenos golpes a ese Verónica. Espero no volverme a encontrar con nadie por lo que queda del día o noche, ya ni se que tiempo estamos- escuchó unos ruidos y se dio la vuelta pensando que alguien lo seguía, pero no era nada- debió ser mi imaginación- justo cuando da unos pasos, cae a lo que parece la boca de un volcán y gracias a sus reflejos puede agarrarse de los bordes para evitar caer adentro

- ey ¿me ayudas a subir?- le dice a un joven pero este no le hace caso y tan solo se deja caer a las profundidades y es aquí donde Ken se da cuenta que muchas personas caían a las profundidades de esa colina y cuando vio hacia abajo solo pudo ver una inmensa oscuridad- Ken, eres un estúpido- se decía a si mismo- de todos los lugares justamente te tienes que venir a tropezar en este- no podía subir y sus manos ya se estaban cansando hasta que no pudo más y cayó.

- a donde iré a parar?. Porque no me dieron un sapuri con alas? un momento se supone que soy un gato-hada y las hadas tienen alas¿ a tal vez en este caso, no?. lástima que ya no pueda saberlo. lo bueno es que me ahorrare lo del entierro- pensaba mientras caía a ese abismo- creo que este será mi fin- eso era lo que creía pero es salvado por alguien. que lo saca rápidamente de ahí.

- ey ¿estas bien?- le pregunta.

Ken: eh creo que si- estaba en los brazos de alguien y vaya que se sentía bien- gracias por – levanta la mirada para ver al que lo había salvado de ese horrible final y se da con la sorpresa de que se encontraba en los brazos de nada más y menos - ¡Azrael!.

Azrael lo observa con seriedad: puedes caminar?- en sus palabras no mostraba el mínimo de preocupación.

Ken : ah si.

Azrael: entonces no es necesario que estemos así- y cuando esta por bajarlo. A Ken se le ocurre una idea y ni siquiera sabía como se le vino eso a la cabeza

- eh no. creo que me lastime el tobillo-

Azrael lo pone suavemente en el suelo: veamos- le presiona suavemente el tobillo- no tienes nada- dice finalmente y se levanta.

Ken, un poco avergonzado: ehm pensé que estaba algo mal, pero que bueno que no es así. De todas formas gracias por….-

Azrael : ¿Qué hacías por aquí?- pregunta sin mirarlo.

Ken: estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo- dice al mismo tiempo que se levanta- y por accidente me caí a ese lugar.

Azrael: aquí no puedes tomarte las libertades de caminar sin rumbo- mirándolo seriamente-¿sabes en donde estuviste a punto de parar?-

Ken solo niega con la cabeza ya que no tenia ni la más minima idea.

Azrael: a la colina de yomotsu- le pone las manos sobre los hombros y le mira fijamente a los ojos- si caes a yomotsu nunca más volverás a salir!.¡aquí no puedes distraerte mientras caminas!.

Ken : en verdad lo siento- trataba de defenderse- es que los muchachos estuvieron….-

Azrael baja las manos de sus hombros : a mi no me importan tus problemas humanos- dándole la espalda- es mejor que tengas cuidado ya que fue una casualidad que yo estuviera por aquí-

Ken: yo creí que usted- había tenido un pensamiento quizás algo tonto.

Azrael: creíste que había llegado solo para ayudarte?- sonríe ligeramente- ya te lo dije fue por simple casualidad. Para mi tú eres un simple humano más- y con una amplia sonrisa- ay los niños humanos son tan sentimentales

Ken estaba en silencio sin poder decir ni una palabra. en verdad esa había sido una idea bastante tonta.

Azrael : vamos! salgamos de aquí. no quiero que vuelvas a caer- camina unos pasos y se da cuenta que Ken no lo estaba siguiendo- hey! niño.¿acaso piensas caer nuevamente a Yomotsu?-

Ken reacciona en ese instante y va junto a Azrael : oye.¡te sabes muy bien mi nombre- ahora es él quien mira a Azrael a los ojos – así que deja de decirme niño-

Azrael: esta bien- le era divertido ver a aquel chico tratando de intimidarlo a él a Azrael quien había estado en el mundo mucho antes que todos ellos- será mejor que te aprendas las reglas de este lugar- y siguió caminando.

Ken iba detrás de Azrael y este último con una sonrisa pensaba: tengo que reconocer que es valiente – en voz alta:- y fíjate bien por donde caminas!.

Ken : no hace falta que lo repita tantas veces. No soy tonto… aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh.- si otra vez- ehm señor Azrael ¿podría ayudarme de nuevo?- dice desde el fondo de una fosa.

Azrael se voltea y va hasta donde Ken había caído. lo observa unos instantes, se agacha y finalmente dice : si quieres salir. Hazlo por tus propios medios.- Ken estaba a punto de protestar - ¡ te dije que mires por donde vas!.¡no me escuchaste! y ahora soluciona tu problema- despliega sus alas y se va dejando a Ken dentro de la fosa sin saber como subir..

Mientras pensaba como diablos iba subir hasta arriba detrás suyo escuchó unas voces

- oh miren tenemos visitas- decía una voz.

- te vas a quedar aquí?- otra voz hablaba.

Ken voltea a ver quienes le estaban hablando cuando se da con la sorpresa de que eran unos zombies y se estaban acercando demasiado. En ese instante no le fue necesario tener alas en el sapuri porque en un solo segundo ya estaba afuera de la fosa y en otro minuto ya había vuelto a encontraste con las molestias. ( no los zombies) sino sus amigos.

Kojiro : donde estabas?- dice al ver llegar a su amigo todo agotado.

Ken : me caí a una fosa, mejor dicho a dos.

Aiacos: ¿ a cuales?.

Ken : a yomotsu- y antes que pueda continuar. Pharao interrumpe.

-¿te caíste a yomotsu?. ¿y como saliste?.

Ken : Azrael me ayudo a salir- esto causó gran impresión en todos.

Minos : ¿qué?.Azrael?. Estas completamente seguro?- Ken asiente con la cabeza- esto es muy raro. Comúnmente Azrael te habría dejado caer y sin mover un solo dedo o sino sacarte y botarte el mismo.

Ken : pero cuando caí a la otra fosa ahí si que se fue sin ayudarme.

Minos : bah eso ya es más normal en él- suspira un poco aliviado- ya me estaba preocupando

Aoi: ¿preocupando?- ahora él estaba sorprendido.

Minos : es que por un momento pensé que estábamos perdiendo a nuestro malvado, cruel, sádico Azrael. y eso es para estar asustado.

-¿Qué es lo que te asusta, mi estimado Minos?- dice una voz detrás suyo.

Minos se gira de un salto: ¡Youma!. por un momento creí que eras Azrael.

Youma ríe divertido con su pequeña broma- jajajaja tanto miedo le tienen a ese tipo jajaja uy viene Azrael ¡vamos a correr y a escondernos como nenitas asustadas! – una mano se posa en el hombro del espectro, pero este no hace caso – vamos muchachos que el tipo es solo un gran idiota- estaba vez un ligero golpecito en el hombro : oh espera- dice pero sin mirar- solo porque es casi mano derecha de Hades y puede sentarse en el olimpo? por eso le tienen miedo. Ja pero que miedo le tienen a ese infeliz, un idiota, un imbecil- ahora los golpecitos van acompañados de un susurro

-Youma.-

el espectro se da vuelta : oh que cosa qui….. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh- Delante de sus ojos se encontraba Azrael con una aura negra rodeándole el cuerpo.

Youma : hola Azrael- dice algo nervioso- no vayas a creer que estaba hablando de ti.-

Azrael: ah no ¿no hablabas de mi?.- dice sin bajar su cosmos.

Youma : claro que no. Yo hablaba de otro idiota- aquí se da cuenta que había cometido un pequeñísimo error- ups creo que no debí haber dicho eso- y a ver que Azrael se acercaba peligrosamente – Señor Zeus nos honra con su visita- hace una pequeña reverencia a lo que el otro voltea a ver y es cuando Youma aprovecha para salir corriendo.

Azrael : eh maldita sea!.¡vuelve aquí maldito bastardo!.

Youma : ni loco!- pero cuando intenta volar se va de cara al suelo- me olvide que mi sapuri lo tiene Aoi. Ni modo a correr- pero ni bien había dado un paso y Azrael ya lo tenía del cuello y se lo llevaba quien sabe a donde.

Todos se despiden del espectro como si nunca más lo volverían a ver

Aoi: volveremos a ver al señor Youma?- pregunta algo preocupado.

Aiacos: claro que si. Aunque algo golpeado pero tarde o temprano volverá a estar entre nosotros.- y a los espectros – muchachos que les parece si continuamos con nuestras vacaciones?- todos celebran la idea del Garuda.

En eso aparecen Tsubasa y Taro y al ver al grupo reunido se acercan.

Tsubasa:¿Qué hacen?.

Aoi: nada en especial solo planeábamos a donde ir de paseo- dice el nuevo espectro de Mefistófeles todo emocionado.

Aiacos :¿planeamos? eso me suena a manada- pobre Aoi lo bajaron de una a la tierra- Ustedes se quedaran a trabajar. Recuerden que somos nosotros los de las vacaciones.-

Ken : yo haría algo pero no se en que consiste mi trabajo- dice mirando a Cheshire.

Cheshire: ah ya decía yo que algo me olvidaba- tal como lo len se había olvidado darle las instrucciones.

- pero de que te preocupas si lo que estas haciendo lo haces muy bien- dice alguien detrás de Ken. Y al voltear a ver quien era se encuentra con Genzo y Schneider.

-¿y que es lo que según tú estoy haciendo?- pregunta Ken aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

Genzo: pues nada. Lo mismo que hiciste en Francia-

Ken, ya se estaba enojando- nada?. ah yo no hice nada?. ¿y quien estuvo en todos los partidos?¿quién casi se rompe el brazo por detener el disparo de Napoleón, entre otros?. Solo porque a ti se te dio la gana de jugar el ultimo partido contra tu novio-

Genzo estaba que no sabia donde meter la cara y miraba a los espectros quienes ahora lo miraban a él: cállate, Karl no es mi novio- claro tenia que negarlo porque por el momento querían mantenerlo en secreto y solo lo sabían algunos amigos cercanos.

Ken : pero Genzo. ¿en que momento dije que Schneider era tu novio?. vaya te vendiste tu solito.

Genzo se sentía algo avergonzado porque los demás se estaban riendo aunque trataban de disimularlo pero él podía observarlo perfectamente : ¡ esto me lo pagas, gato sarnoso!.

Para la buena suerte de Ken su sapuri era más ligero que el de Genzo que por poco lo hace caer puesto que ya le era fácil caminar con todo ese sapuri encima pero de ahí a ponerse a pelear ya era cosa distinta.

Ken mirando a Schneider: Karl será mejor que te lleves a tu harpía.

Genzo: ja, lo que pasa es que me tienes miedo, hadita.- ( N.a : recuerden que Cheshire era un gato-hada).

Minos: alto! no pueden pelear- todos miran sorprendidos al Grifo y luego agrega: porque antes tenemos que hacer las apuestas- luego voltea hacia los demás dejando a Ken y Genzo con caras de incredulidad- a ver muchachos a quien le apuestan- y saca un pequeño cuaderno.

Ambos chicos se miraban fijamente a los ojos cuando de la nada fueron derribados por un par de torbellinos que para completas les pasaron por encima. Esos dos eran Pierre y Napoleón.

Genzo, desde el suelo : ¿¡porque demonios no se fijan por donde caminan!.

Pierre : eh lo sentimos.

Tsubasa : porque corrían?.

Pierre : es que Lui y yo queríamos pedirle algo a Azrael.

Genzo : ¿Lui?¿cual Lui?.

Napoleón : pues yo quien más- luego pensando : ay que bestias son estos.

Verónica : es que lo quieren pedirle a Azrael?.

Pierre : que nos de permiso para salir mañana- al ver que nadie entendía su pedido- es que mañana es sábado y justamente mañana Lui y yo tenemos un almuerzo con el presidente de la ciudad y no podemos faltar.

Karl : mañana es sábado?.

Pierre : si. ¿también tienes algo que hacer?- pregunta al ver con la cara que se había quedado el alemán.

Karl : mañana tengo una prueba y es en el mismo Francia.

Genzo : ahora que recuerdo yo también tengo unas pruebas en el equipo. ¿Por qué se les ocurrió hacer las pruebas en Francia?

Ken : aaaaaaahhhhhhh- todos se sobresaltaron- ahora que lo dicen, yo le prometí a Morisaki ayudarle con el entrenamiento y también le dije para el sábado.

Taro : y mañana tengo un partido amistoso con unos amigos franceses o ¿eran italianos? españoles? creo que australianos? bueno ya no recuerdo de donde eran- (n.a : siempre me he preguntado ¿Cuántos países conocerá Taro? )

Kojiro : y yo tengo que llevar a mis hermanitos al parque de diversiones.

Takeshi : ¿tus hermanos no están en Japón?.

Kojiro : están en Francia- al ver la cara de no entender de los chicos y caras de curiosidad de los espectros- lo que pasa es que mi mamá tiene una amiga en Francia y esta señora todos los años nos envía pasajes para toda la familia, pero yo siempre me quedaba en casa trabajando y esta fue la primera vez que toda mi familia estuvimos en Francia y yo les prometí a mis hermanitos llevarlos al parque.- se queda en silencio por unos segundos – No se como lo haremos, pero tenemos que salir de aquí.

Después de buscar a Azrael por todos los lugares hasta tuvieron la idea de entrar a Yomotsus a ver si encontraba por ahí. ¿y quien entraría a la fosa infernal?. Todo mundo miraba a Ken y este decidió alejarse del lugar lo más rápido posible.

Hola muchachos.¿que hacen?- todos voltean y ven a Gino junto a Sylphied.

Pierre: buscamos a Azrael- mientras buscaba hasta por debajo de las piedras.

Gino: hace menos de cinco minutos acabamos de cruzarnos con él.

Lui: ¿ a donde fue?- el francés hasta sonreía de la emoción.

Gino: no tengo ni idea.

Lui : inútil.

Gino, ofendido por el comentario de Lui : oye que te pasa? no tienes derecho a insultarme y además yo no sabia que lo estaban buscando.

Y siguieron su búsqueda hasta que estuvieron totalmente agotados y fueron a dormir en las cabañas que tenia cada espectro, pero prometiendo volverse a ver al día siguiente muy temprano.

Al día siguiente todos estaban reunidos en la cabaña de Pierre o mejor dicho que Verónica pero como este andaba de vacaciones entonces el que se quedaba era Pierre

- vamos empiecen a desayunar : dice el joven Frances después de serviles el desayuno.

Gino, miraba la comida con algo de preocupación : ¿de donde sacaste todo esto?

Pierre: ya, come y no preguntes tanto que a caballo regalado no se le mira el diente.

Gino : eh Tokusa ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?.

Tokusa : el bosque de la muerte.

Vaya el nombre no era muy alentador que digamos. Y cuando estaba apunto de llevarse algo de comida a la boca o por lo menos parecía comida, es salvado por la campana en este caso por el espectro.

Cheshire entra corriendo donde estaban reunidos : les tengo una noticia. No van a poder salir.

Kojiro: ¿Por qué?.

Cheshire: ayer le pregunte al señor Hades, si ustedes podían salir cuando quieran y me dijo que si.- todos celebran la noticia- pero dentro de un mes- todos bajan a tierra nuevamente- ahora tienen que quedarse aquí. A menos que sea urgente de vida o muerte o pueden salir con Hades, Azrael o Pandora claro siempre en cuando ellos lo permitan.

Lui : ¿y alguno de ellos….?

Cheshire : veamos La señorita Pandora siempre sale sola en algunas ocasiona la acompaña algún espectro. El señor Hades solo sale cuando es algo importante- pensando- hacer un eclipse o pintar cuadros- luego – y Azrael también sale solo y peor no sabemos cuando esta aquí y cuando afuera.

Todos se quedaron pensando y algo entristecidos. Hasta que surgió una idea

Ken : creo que va hacer imposible a menos que alguien se disfrace…. digamos de Pandora.

Kojiro : amigo eres un genio.

Ken : ¿yo?. ok pero quien se va a disfrazar de Pandora- al ver que todas las miradas estaban sobre él- ey a mi ni me miren.

Tsubasa : vamos. no seas malo. Además te va a quedar perfecto el disfraz-

Ken : acaso insinúas que parezco mujer!.

Cheshire, tratando de salvar a Tsubasa : no lo dijo por eso. Sino que….. mira tienes casi la estatura de Pandora y el cabello largo y negro.

Ken : si, pero Pandora tiene ojos color morado y…

Cheshire : decimos que te pusiste lentes de contacto negros. Además eres Pandora no tienes porque dar explicaciones.

Kojiro : vamos amigo, ayúdanos.

todos lo miraban con caritas de perritos abandonados y finalmente Ken tuvo que aceptar – y la ropa?-

Cheshire : le pedimos prestada a Pandora-

Genzo : ah si claro. Vamos a ir y diremos- tocando una puerta imaginaria – señorita Pandora ¿ nos puede prestar un vestido para poder salir del inframundo?. Como que no le va hacer mucha gracia la idea.

Cheshire, sonriendo : le tomaremos prestado un vestido pero sin que ella lo sepa. Vamos ahora a su recamara ella ahora esta tomando una ducha y no esta- todos siguieron al espectro. Mientras Ken pensaba en todas las formas de asesinar a los presentes.

Llegaron a la habitación de Pandora y la puerta estaba cerrada.

Genzo, preocupado porque ya se les hacia tarde : ahora que hacemos?.

Karl : para atrás la voy a derribar- Karl toma distancia y se lanza sobre la puerta y justamente en ese instante llega Cheshire

- detente!- demasiado tarde Karl ya había derribado la puerta.

Cheshire : ¿Qué hiciste, idiota?.

Karl : era la única forma porque la puerta estaba cerrada. Y respétame que soy un juez del inframundo

Cheshire : esta puerta se abre hacia fuera.- cubriéndose el rostro con las manos- ya no perdamos más el tiempo y entremos..

Una vez adentro abrieron el ropero de Pandora donde encontraron muchos vestidos.

Tokusa : bien elige los vestidos de la derecha o de la izquierda.

Ken : ¡todos son negros!.

Genzo: ahora te vas a poner exigente?. buen momento para caprichos.

Ken casi ignorando a Genzo : son todos iguales.

Cheshire tomando un vestido: no todos son iguales. Mejor voy a elegir por ti- después de buscar un poco – este estará bien. Ven te ayudaré.

Ken, recordando algo : pero no podemos quitarnos el sapuri.

Cheshire : te lo pones encima.

Al minuto volvieron y todos quedaron sorprendidos.

Pierre : increíble, es perfecto.

Taro : ahora si podremos salir.

Kojiro: nada de eso!.

todos miran sorprendidos a Kojiro y Lui con el ceño fruncido : y ahora a ti que te pasa?.

Kojiro : ustedes piensan que yo voy a permitir que uno de mis mejores amigos este mostrando las piernas a todo Francia,

Ken : tampoco seamos exagerados. No es a toda Francia.

Genzo que de a poco salía de su sorpresa por el comentario de Kojiro : este, Kojiro por si ya olvidaste cuando jugamos el mundial. Ken le estuvo mostrando las piernas no solo a todo Francia sino también a todo Japón, Alemania, Italia, Uruguay, Argentina, etc, etc, etc y no solo él sino que todos nosotros también.

Kojiro : si, pero eso fue deportivamente y mejor yo voy a elegir- después de buscar y ver cada uno de los vestidos- aja ya encontré uno- saca uno de los vestidos.

Todos con expresión de decepción y hasta el mismo Ken : ah, ese?. No pudiste encontrar otro mejor?.

Kojiro: ¿Qué tiene de malo? es elegante y bonito.

Ken : es anticuado. ( n.a : era el mismo que Pandora había usado en la actual guerra santa (saga de hades)). ok. voy a probármelo mejor dicho voy a disfrazarme- entra a una de las habitaciones y cuando vuelve a salir.

Karl : esta bonito pero la verdad es que más me gustaba el otro.

Pierre : estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo.

Ken : no me lo va a creer pero yo también estoy de acuerdo con ustedes.

Cheshire : salgamos que la señorita Pandora esta por llegar.

Ken : vamos que ya se hace tar aaaaaahhhhhhh- ni bien estaba dando unos pasos cuando pisa el borde de la falda del vestido y se va al suelo.

Genzo : por dios!, ten más cuidado!. Como puedes tropezar con un simple vestido

Ken, levantándose: ahí si claro. No vez que todos días salgo a caminar con un vestido así!.

Una vez afuera de los aposentos de Pandora ahora la idea era sacar el carruaje de la susodicha. Llegaron al carruaje sin contratiempos.

un soldado que estaba cuidando el carruaje : señorita Pandora ¿va a salir nuevamente el día de hoy?.

Ken ahora si tenia que poner en práctica sus clases de actuación. clases que en todo lo que iba de vida jamás había asistido : eh si.

soldado: ¿ira con los reemplazos de los espectros?- se ve que no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Ken : si voy con ellos.

Soldado: ¿y a donde va a ir con todos ellos?- definitivamente este era un chismoso

Ken ya no sabía que responder pero para su suerte Cheshire fue en su ayuda : no seas igualado- le dijo al soldado-la señorita Pandora no tiene porque dar explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer

Soldado: solo era simple curiosidad.

Ken : ¡insolente!¡como te atreves a cuestionarme!-todos se quedaron sorprendidos de lo bien que lo estaba haciendo- Karl, castiga ahora mismo a este infeliz- señalando al soldado

Karl esta vez uso un poquito de energía simplemente para sacar volando al soldado no veía necesario matarlo.

Y cuando estaban apunto de subir al carruaje

- ¿ustedes a donde van?. eh ¿Pandora?- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Se dieron vuelta para ver quien era y la voz le pertenecía a la persona que tanto estuvieron buscando. Si al mismísimo Azrael. Ahora si que todos la estaban viendo color de hormiga.

Tokusa: solo a dar una vuelta. Ya sabes algunos de nosotros estamos de vacaciones y entre Cheshire y yo decidimos invitar a la señorita Pandora a ….. este….

Ken ahora si tenia que decir algo para salvarse: a visitar el lugar donde nació Tokusa.

Azrael mirando a todos los demás : ¿y porque vas con todos ellos?. Se supone que los traje para que trabajen y no mandarlos de paseo.

Ken: lo llevo para que me ayuden y quiero ver que tan buenos son.

Justo cuando ya estaban cerca al carruaje. Azrael se va acercando un poco hacia donde estaban : ¿me respondes una pregunta?.

Ken : habla rápido. tengo prisa.

Azrael : ok mi estimada ehm mmm…. Pandora ¿me puede explicar como hizo para llegar hasta aquí cuando hace menos de dos minutos yo estuve contigo en Giudeca?.

Taro pensando: ya nos bajaron el teatrito.

Ken ahora si que estaba sudando frío : jaja es que como veras soy una persona que camina rápido ¿y tú también como explicas que llegaste aquí en tan poco tiempo?.

Azrael avanza hasta estar a distancia corta : será porque tengo alas que son para volar?. eh Pandora o ¿debería decir Ken?.

Ahora si que la mente de Ken estaba procesando rápidamente algunas ideas : ¿¡ Acaso te has vuelto loco, Azrael?¡como puedes confundirme un simple reemplazo!.

Azrael puso una cara de sorprendido y arrepentimiento como si reconociera su error : ah pero que tonto fui. ¿Cómo fui capas de confundirla con una simple persona?. No se en que estaba pensando. – su voz no era para nada de estar arrepentido- En verdad fui un idiota ¿Cómo fui capas?- toma el borde el cuello del vestido- sobretodo cuando…..- de un solo movimiento rompió parte de la tela-¡ tienes el sapuri del cath Sith!.

En ese momento ya no sabían que hacer solo Pierre y Lui trataron de escapar pero sin resultados porque fueron detenidos

Azrael : ¡ustedes no se muevan!. Expliquen lo sucedido.

Le contaron todo con detalle. Que necesitaban salir que lo habían buscado todo el día anterior, lo del plan, que tomaron prestado el vestido de Pandora y Después de escuchar en silencio todas las excusas porque para él eran simples excusas.

Azrael : caminen a la primera prisión.- se fue delante de todos y mientras los chicos no imaginaban el motivo de que los llevara de esa forma sin decir nada más, sin golpes, sin gritos porque según lo que les contaron Azrael era algo cruel para castigar la más minima falta a sus ordenes.

Genzo murmuraba : ¿para que nos lleva al lugar donde esta Hikaru?.

Azrael se detuvo un instante : caminen en silencio.

Y así fueron en silencio sin ni siquiera mirarse el uno al otro. Cuando llegaron al tribunal del silencio apenas saludaron a Hikaru

Hikaru : buenos días, Azrael. ¿ que esta pasando?¿porque están aquí?- pregunta al mirar la cara de todos.

Azrael : Hikaru ve y busca a Minos, Verónica, Violate, Valentine, Radamanthys, Kagaho y también ve por tus demás amigos.-

Hikaru : si iré lo más rápido posible- luego habla al otro joven que estaba sentando en las escaleras –Izawa, ve a buscar a los demás mientras yo voy por Minos y los demás.

Los dos jóvenes partieron rápidamente y los otros se quedaron esperando y ahora con la duda de que ¿para que Azrael quería a toda esa gente?.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho cuando Hikaru volvió trayéndolos a todos.

Radamanthys mirando a todos : Azrael ¿para que nos hiciste venir?.

Violate: será mejor que tengas una buena excusa para haberme sacado de la tina.

Azrael les dio las explicaciones del caso, lo mismo que anteriormente a él le contaron.

Kagaho: ¡¿y nosotros que tenemos que ver en todo esto!.

Radamanthys: es problema de ellos.

Azrael : pero acabo de decidir que así como ellos son reemplazos de ustedes en esta única ocasión ustedes serán el reemplazo de ellos.

Valentine: ¿Qué quieres decirnos?.

Azrael : que por el día de hoy tomaran sus lugares en el mundo de los vivos.

Radamanthys con una expresión de enojo: ¿¡tú piensas que nosotros que somos los espectros de Hades vamos aceptar algo así!.

Azrael miraba fijamente al espectro : sabes muy bien que mis ordenes son como las del mismo Hades. ¿pretendes desobedecerme?.- de sus labios surgieron una pequeña sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban totalmente serios y hasta el fuego había aumentado- Radamanthys tú sabes muy bien como soy cuando estoy enojado.

Radamanthys se quedo en silencio y finalmente dijo : ¿Cuáles son tus ordenes?.

Azrael se voltea hacia los chicos : los que pretendían salir. tiene 10 minutos para explicarle a los espectros todo lo que tienen que hacer.

Cada uno le explicaba a su reemplazo como tenían que actuar en el día.

Ken : solo haces eso… lo dejas ganar en algunas ocasiones…. no te quites la gorra ( n.a le había prestado una ¿de donde la sacó? quien sabe).

Kojiro: son tres…. una niña… les gusta los dulces…..a sus nombres…..ten cuidado con tu fuego

Taro : son amigos míos…. no seas muy ruda con ellos….

Todos ya sabían muy bien lo que iban hacer y así se fueron los 10 minutos.

Azrael : ¿entendieron todo?- pregunta a los espectros.

Valentine: veamos : Verónica y Tokusa tienen un almuerzo con el alcalde de Francia, Violate un partido amistoso con unos jóvenes, Cheshire le tiene que ayudar a un joven llamado Morisaki, Radamanthys hacer unas pruebas al igual que yo y Kagaho llevar a los hermanos de Kojiro al parque de diversiones. ¿estoy bien?.

Azrael : muy bien, ahora vayan.

Los espectros se fueron dejando solo a Azrael, Minos y todo el grupo.

Pierre : a nombre de todos le queremos dar las gracias por su ayuda.

Azrael con una sonrisa : no es nada.

Pierre: con permiso nos retiramos a….

Azrael : ustedes no van a ningún lado- mirándolos con esa misma sonrisa siniestra que uso cuando vieron su verdadera imagen -¿creen que se irán sin recibir un castigo?. Minos ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer.

Minos : si, creo que me divertiré un poco…¡Marioneta Cósmica!.

Los hilos invisibles atraparon solo a ese grupo.

Genzo :¿Qué son estos hilos?.

Azrael : ahora lo sabrás- mirando a Minos- quiero divertirme un poco.

Minos : será todo un placer .

Los hilos invisibles atraparon a los 7 jóvenes que no se daban cuenta de lo sucedía hasta que…

Taro : Pierre que le sucede a tu brazo?- el brazo del frances se estaba torciéndose.

Pierre: no lo sé pero me duele.

Azrael mirando a Taro : ¿quieres sentir el mismo dolor?- ahora era el brazo de Taro el que se torcía hacia atrás – pero no seamos injustos. Minos.

Minos comenzó a mover todos los hilos y cada parte del cuerpo de los chicos se iba retorciéndose. Tsubasa ya no soportaba más ver como sus amigos en especial Taro eran torturados tan cruelmente, pero antes que pudiera acercarse

Azrael : ni se te ocurra moverte! o le diré a Minos que le rompa el brazo a tu amiguito. ¿no quieres eso, verdad?.- Tsubasa se detuvo.

Ryo : yo me voy no puedo soportar esto.

Azrael: si alguien se atreve a moverse cumplirá el mismo destino que ellos. Quiero que miren bien lo que les sucede a los que nos desobedecen.

Algunos espectros se asomaron a ver porque tantos gritos y al ver todo el espectáculo mejor decidieron seguir su camino. En Algunas ocasiones Minos lanzaba sus cuerpo contra el suelo.

Karl trataba con desesperación de cortar los hilos que lo ataban : Ya basta!.¡detente!-con todas sus fuerzas trataba de moverse o que sus piernas le obedezcan para ayudar a Genzo que junto con Lui estaban siendo golpeados contra el suelo.

Minos riendo al ver la desesperación de Karl : te será imposible jajajajaja ningún humano puede romper estos hilos. Azrael ¿Qué te parece si le rompemos las piernas a éste?.

Azrael también sonreía como si estuviera en un teatro o viendo una bonita película : jajajajajjajajajajaja todavía no-

Takeshi quien estaba junto a Tsubasa , trataba de no ver pero no escuchar era el problema y en un momento quiso ir ayudar a sus amigos : Kojiro, resiste!-

Kojiro : ¡Takeshi, no te muevas!. yo voy a estar bien- dijo el joven que tenia cortadas en los brazos.

Tsubasa estaba sudando frío y temblando pero no de miedo : ¡no puedo soportarlo!. tengo que hacer algo- estaba apunto de correr cuando es detenido por la mano de Alguien

Misugi : tranquilízate. Si nos movemos será peor para ellos y para nosotros- al ver que su capitán se resistía a escuchar- piensa en Taro él no querría que tú pases por eso.

Tsubasa se tranquilizó un poco: vamos Taro yo se que tú puedes resistir eso- dijo en sus pensamientos.

Pharao al escuchar los gritos decidió asomarse a ver que pasaba y eso trajo más sufrimientos para unos y más diversión para otros.

Azrael al ver al egipcio: ahora que lo pienso esto esta algo aburrido. ¿Qué te parece un poco de música? eh Minos.

Minos : Pharao toca algo con tu arpa.

Pharao: mi arpa la tiene Jun-

Azrael: Jun entrégale el arpa a Pharao- al ver al chico aferrarse con fuerza al arpa-¿Qué pretendes?-

Jun: por favor ya basta. No ve que están sufriendo?.

Azrael: ellos se lo buscaron. Ahora entrega esa arpa!. la entregas o te obligaré a tocarla tú mismo- al ver a Jun dudar- acaso no recuerdas lo que sentiste cuando les arrancaste el corazón?.

Jun puso el arpa en las manos de Pharao.

Azrael: solo a esos 7.

Ahora no solo tenían que soportar que Minos les retorciera cada parte del cuerpo o que hiciera que se golpearan así mismos sino que también el sonido de la infernal arpa maligna.

Takeshi no tenía la misma resistencia que Tsubasa y al ver a Kojiro desplomarse al suelo, fue en su ayuda: ¡Kojiro, resiste!- estaba junto a él- amigo.¿estas bien?. (n.a ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?)

Kojiro: vete de aquí!- empuja al joven- es peligroso.

Azrael al ver esa escena de amistad : ¡te dije que no interfieras!. Minos, creo que alguien no sabe escuchar.

Minos: parece que nada más aprenden de las malas maneras- se prepara para lanzar uno de sus hilos- Marionet…¿pero?- uno de sus hilos estaba siendo detenido.

Ken : por favor, él es inocente- sujetando con fuerza el hilo- no lo tortures.

Azrael: no obedeció mi advertencia!.

Ken:¡ten un poco de piedad!. Takeshi no sabía nada de esto, él solo esta preocupado por nosotros.-

Minos: suelta ese hilo!- jalaba con fuerza- ¿acaso un simple humano piensa detenerme?...- seguía jalando- ¡te digo que lo sueltes!- Minos estaba enfadado, ningún humano que no vistiese armadura propia había sido capaz de enfrentársele de esa manera.

Ken: no lo voy hacer- sus manos ya estaban sangrando- puedes hacer lo que quieras pero no lo voy a soltar

Azrael que estaba casi en medio de los dos : sigue así y te cortaras las manos. ¿quieres eso!.- al no escuchar una sola respuesta.- Minos, quedarías mal parado si dejas que un simple chiquillo te detenga.- susurrándole al oido- haz que sufra para mi. Sabes bien que me complace escuchar los gritos de sufrimiento y dolor.

Minos: te lo advertí! No me are responsable de lo que tu suceda-

Ken : yo también te lo dije. No voy a soltar estos hilos aunque me rompas las manos!.

Minos : jajajajajaja entonces despídete de tus manos- los dos tiraron con fuerza los hilos….

Hubo un sonido como un pequeño estallido. Todos quedaron completamente paralizados.

Minos : esto no puede ser!.

Azrael: ¡¿pero que? significa esto.- miraba a Ken que estaba con las manos llenas de sangre y sujetaba con fuerza un pedazo de uno de los hilos.

Minos que no salía de su asombro : esto es imposible!. ¿¡como fue capaz un simple humano de romper uno de mis hilos!

Taro había logrado dar unos cuantos pasos y llegar cerca de ellos : por favor, Azrael ya detente. Somos simples humanos, no somos como ustedes. Nos equivocamos, tenemos errores pero eso no te da derecho ha tratarnos peor que basuras. ¿acaso no puedes entendernos?.

Ken : Taro no te molestes en hacerle entender. él – mirando a Azrael- no es un humano.

Azrael lo sujetó con fuerza del cuello: yo alguna vez fui un humano así como tú…..-

Ken : no te creo. Nosotros tenemos sentimientos pero tú – mirando a esos ojos de fuego- no creo que tengas corazón.

Azrael estaba en silencio : ¿eso crees?- mirando de reojo a Pharao – quiero que toques tu arpa solo para mi. No are nada para defenderme.

Pharao inició a tocar su melodía infernal solo para Azrael hasta que el corazón de éste se salio de su cuerpo y con el corazón en sus manos se lo puso delante de los ojos de Ken

- mira!. ¿vez que si tengo un corazón? sino lo tuviera tú ya estarías muerto.

Los dos quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos. Luego Azrael puso su corazón en su lugar : Minos, ya fue suficiente por esta vez.

Minos : justo cuando comenzaba a divertirme

Azrael : los demás pueden retirarse y volver a sus obligaciones- pensando- que por cierto yo he dejado olvidadas las mías. debo tener toda una fila esperándome jajaja- a los que estaban en el suelo- ustedes se pueden quedar aquí para curar sus heridas.

Tsubasa estaba junto a Taro : Taro, amigo ¿Cómo te encuentras?.

Taro sorprendido por la semejante pregunta del capitán japonés : ah que te puede decir. estoy perfectamente bien. No sabes lo relajante que es que te retuerzan cada parte del cuerpo y que te azoten contra al suelo.

Tsubasa : ehm creo que no estas bien.

Kojiro tratando de sentarse aunque sea en los escalones : en toda mi vida jamás me habían dado semejante golpiza.

Lui : y eso que te la diste a ti mismo.

Genzo : esto va a dejar huellas.

Ken : ¡Azrael!.

Azrael estaba distraído pensando en quien sabe que cosa : aaahh ¿Qué pasa?.

Ken : tu brazo.

Azrael mirando su brazo : ¿Qué tiene?.

Ken : esta sangrando.- vio los restos del vestido de Pandora y rompió un pedazo de tela.

Azrael sin darle la más minima importancia : ah seguro fue cuando el hilo de Minos se rompió y me golpeó sin que me diera cuenta, pero eso- se detuvo al ver al chico cubrirle la herida con el pedazo de tela- ¿Qué haces?.- dijo algo sorprendido.

Ken : fue mi culpa que te lastimaras- sonriéndole- listo. Creo que con esto estará bien.

Azrael mirada aquel chico que antes había estado torturando y hecho sufrir ahora estaba ayudándole : déjame ver tus manos- al ver que tenían grandes cortadas- te dije que soltaras los hilos pero tú…-

Ken : es que soy un poco terco.

Azrael : me di cuenta de eso- Azrael puso sus manos sobre las de Ken – bien creo que con eso será suficiente.- ya no habían heridas ni sangre.

Ken : ¿Cómo fue?.

Azrael : aparte de torturar y matar también puedo curar- Claro solo pequeñas heridas. Haber los que no tengan heridas de consideración vengan conmigo.

Minos : ha, no tienen heridas graves. Solo les hice algunos cortecitos-

Todos :¿cortecitos?.

Pierre : por poco y me partes a la mitad!.

Genzo : yo no le veo nada pequeño ha este tatuaje de collar que me hiciste.

Kojiro : y a mi que ¿me querías hacer en rodajas?.

Minos : ok, creo que se me fue la mano un poco jajajaja, - todos mirando al espectro con ganas de asesinarlo- ok ya me voy.

Azrael estaba completamente en silencio no decía ni una palabra ¿Por qué su quietud?. el motivo es que empezó a sentir que le ardía la herida del brazo y se dio cuenta los motivos : - Maldición, Ken!.¡empapaste esta tela con alcohol!- pensaba mientras soportaba heroicamente la molestia.

Después que todos estuvieran nuevamente como nuevos.

Azrael : por hoy día pueden quedarse aquí ya que es posible que los otros necesiten ayuda.

Mientras tanto en Francia los espectros ya estaban cada quien en sus ubicaciones.

Cheshire se encontraba, como él decía "en un campo verde" : se parece al coliseo romano. ¿saldrán leones? jajaja no creo- pensaba el cath Sith. Y justo en ese momento aparece un joven al borde del campo

-Ken- llama el desconocido

Cheshire seguía en sus pensamientos y no pone atención al joven que se estaba acercando : ¿a que horas se supone que vendrá ese tal Morizaki.?

- Ken….- la voz ahora era más cerca.

Cheshire, pensando: en estos momentos debería estar disfrutando de mis vacaciones- de repente una mano sobre su hombro- aaaahhhhhh.

- parece que vas distraído. Vengo llamándote desde hace un buen rato-

Cheshire mira al joven y según la descripción que le dieron : ¿Morizaki?.

Morizaki: que va. Genzo – celebra su broma con una risa.

Cheshire piensa : eh mentiroso! Genzo esta en el inframundo! este debe ser un impostor ¿Qué hago lo elimino?- y antes que pudiera pensar en algo más

Morizaki: ah claro que soy yo. Oye Ken parece que ganar el campeonato te a afectado algo- Cheshire no dice nada- y bien ¿empezamos?.

Cheshire : de acuerdo. bien, prepárate que te daré el mejor entrenamiento del mundo- luego piensa : claro siempre en cuando supiera que es lo que tengo que hacer.

¿Cómo les ira a los espectros?

¿ serán descubiertos?

¿ Kagaho tendrá la suficiente paciencia para los hermanitos de Kojiro?

¿Cheshire se acordará que es lo que tiene que hacer?

¿Morizaki se dará cuenta que esa persona no es Ken?

¿Ken dejará de caerse a todas las fosas que encuentra en su camino?

¿Algún día volveran a poner en su sitio la puerta de Pandora?

y Azrael ¿Cuánto tiempo soportará estar con esa tela empapada de alcohol?

Descúbralo en nuestro sgte capitulo


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de este fanfics no me pertenecen . son propiedad de los sgtes autores : Masami Kurumada., Shiori Teshiroqui y Yoichi Takahashi. Este fanfics nada más esta creado para el entretenimiento de las demás personas. Sin fines de lucro.

Aquí encontraran comedia, parodia, aventura, drama, yaoi, etc.

Morisaki y Cheshire se quedaron mirando uno al otro sin saber que hacer o que decir claro eso por parte de Cheshire. Hasta que uno de ellos rompe el silencio y ese es Morizaki

-¿empezamos?-

Cheshire : ¿Qué cosa?- parece que se le olvidaron las instrucciones.

Morizaki: Ken, dijiste que hoy me ayudabas con mi entrenamiento.

Cheshire : ah eso. si ya lo sabia- dice tratando de aparentar normalidad- Entonces empieza. Yo desde aquí te estaré observando.

Morizaki no se creía lo que estaba escuchando: ¿y quien va a patear el balón?.

Cheshire: me supongo que tú.

Morizaki: ¿y quien va atrapar el balón?.

Cheshire, observa el balón en los pies del joven: atraparlo?. Para que si esta ahí todo quieto. ¿En que momento se va a escapar?.

Morizaki: cuando lo patee…

Cheshire: ¿y para que lo vas a patear?. Es comprensible que si lo pateas se va a escapar a nadie le gusta que le estén dando de patadas.

Morizaki, pensando : a la próxima vez le diré a Genzo- luego a Cheshire : ¿te sientes bien?- trata de mirarlo más detenidamente pero el espectro de aleja un poco

- estoy bien. Y ya recordé como tengo que ayudarte- camina hacia una de las porterías- ¿estas listo?.

Morizaki se prepara para patear el balón. Su pie casi golpea la pelota, pero de pronto esta desaparece y el chico por poco y cae.

Cheshire con el balón en las manos: mira he atrapado el balón. ¿Lo hice bien?

Morizaki, tratando se recuperarse del susto: pero por lo menos déjame patearlo- respira hondo- mejor cambiamos de lugares. Tú patearas y yo voy atraparlo o bueno tratar.

Morizaki esta listo en su ubicación mirando detenidamente los movimientos de Cheshire. Entonces el espectro se prepara para patear el balón y…. es gol!. El portero ni siquiera pudo moverse, fue un excelente gol hacia la otra portería que estaba totalmente vacía

Morizaki tenia los ojos tan abiertos que por poco no le caben en la cara : debo estar soñando- piensa y luego a Cheshire- ¿ porqué enviaste el balón hacia allá?.

Cheshire : es que estaba vacía y como me dijiste que anotará goles entonces pensé que sería más fácil en una portería vacía. Y no estuve equivocado- dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Por un momento el japonés se quedó en silencio sin decir una palabra y a la vez pensaba : tal vez Ken tenga algún problema y por eso anda distraído- luego observa a Cheshire por un instante – no sé por que pero lo veo algo distinto

Cheshire : ¿continuamos?.

Morizaki : he, mejor lo dejamos por hoy.

Ambos caminan hacia las bancas y cuando se sientan. Cheshire hace algo involuntario

-uf, ¡que calor!- dice mientras se da aire con la gorra y en ese momento se da cuenta de su error- ay no debí haber hecho eso. eh puedo explicarlo todo- dice al ver la cara de Morizaki.

- ¿Qué le sucedió a tu cabello?- pregunta señalando el cabello plateado de Cheshire a lo que este responde

- ehm es que este es mi color natural de cabello, pero yo lo pintaba de negro para no tener a toda la gente observándome

Morizaki: ¿pero no estaba más largo?.

Cheshire : ah eso. Lo corte. Es que quise cambiar de look. Ya sabes algo diferente- sonríe tratando de aparentar total normalidad.

Morizaki : te veías bien con tu cabello oscuro y largo.

A Cheshire se le hincha una venita en la frente : ¡¿estas insinuando que ahora me veo mal!- mirando fijamente a Morizaki

- yo no dije eso. solo dije que también te veías bien con el otro look, pero este también te queda bien y ….¡Ken!¿¡que le pasaron a tus ojos!

Cheshire : ¿mis ojos?.¿que tienen mis ojos?.

Morizaki: son de color naranja.

Cheshire, pensando : maldita sea, volví a meter la pata- luego a Morizaki – son mis ojos originales. el color que viste antes eran lentes de contacto- antes que le pida alguna explicación- lo mismo que con el cabello.

Morizaki : ¿y por que los ocultabas?.

Cheshire trata de pensar en una buena excusa que sea bastante creíble- ahora que le digo?- piensa por unos segundos. Hasta que se le viene una idea a la mente- es que no son de un color que todo el mundo tiene y no quería que la gente me moleste por esto.

Morizaki por unos instante le ve directo a los ojos : no deberías ocultarlos. A mi me parecen bonitos.

Cheshire se sonroja ligeramente y mira rápidamente hacia otro lado para que el otro no lo notará.

Morizaki miraba fijamente hacia el campo : te agradezco que vinieras a ayudarme aunque no era tu obligación de hacerlo.

Cheshire: ya te lo había prometido- luego pensando – y ese miserable de Azrael me obligó a venir.

Morizaki : ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.

Cheshire : si – pensando – espero que sea una pregunta fácil.

Morizaki mira al espectro : ¿Cómo te llamas?- al ver la cara del Cath-Sith- hace unos días llegaron una carta al entrenador de la selección japonesa. La carta decía que los chicos estaban en un entrenamiento especial, pero yo sé que eso no es cierto.

Cheshire un poco nervioso : ehm este. si es un entrenamiento ultra secreto y…

Morizaki : yo lo vi todo. Cuando todos ellos desaparecieron junto a otras personas que vestían algo como unas armaduras. ¿Dónde están ahora?- al ver al espectro en silencio- esta bien si no puedes decirlo, pero al menos dime tu nombre.

Chesire: ellos están bien- claro no iba a mencionar el pequeño castigo que recibieron- me llamo Cheshire.

Morizaki : no le diré de esto a nadie- se levanta del asiento- adiós, Cheshire.

El espectro se queda sentado por unos instantes mientras ve al joven alejarse

- será mejor volver al inframundo. Y sigo sin decirle a Ken que es lo que va hacer.

Media hora después.

En el inframundo para ser más precisos en Giudecca están tres personas discutiendo. Aunque solo dos discuten y la otra solo observa

- pero señorita Pandora.¡ no es justo!- dice Cheshire golpeando el suelo con el pie.

- nadie que no sea un espectro se va atrever a manejar mi carruaje, ni acompañarme, ni seguirme ni nada que se le parezca. Y además este chico se atrevió a robar mi vestido favorito el numero 2 y ahora esta totalmente arruinado. ¿Por qué no tomaste el vestido numero 5?.

Ken , si este era la tercera persona en la discusión : eh. pero si todos son iguales- dice tratando de defenderse- Además ya le pedí disculpas y le dije que le iba a pagar.

Pandora : ¿pagar? jajaja tú?. Ni con todo el oro del mundo vas a poder pagar tan siquiera un hilo

-¿Qué sucede aquí?¿por que están gritando?- dice alguien acercándose al grupo.

-Cheshire : Azrael. La señorita Pandora no quiere dejarme tener vacaciones.

Pandora : los espectros que no tienen reemplazos trabajan 8 horas.

Azrael : el reemplazo de Cheshire es Ken y ….-

Cheshire interrumpe : ya se lo dije pero no quiere entender.

Azrael : Pandora hablemos de esto en privado- ambos se fueron dejando a los dos espectros con muchos signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

Minutos después vuelven Pandora y Azrael

Azrael : Cheshire trabajaras 8 horas y en cuanto a ti- mirando a Ken- tienes que devolver el sapuri y vamos que tenemos que buscarte un sapuri nuevo.

- no es justo- dice Cheshire cruzándose de brazos y pateando el suelo en señal de protesta.

Azrael : camina.

Ken sale tras Azrael. Después de caminar por cierto tiempo

- Azrael ¿ donde conseguiremos otro sapuri?.

Azrael : tú solo camina y no preguntes

Ken : pero por lo menos dime si ya pensaste en algo-

Azrael se voltea para verlo : creo que no sabes escuchar cuando te dicen que cierres la boca! o ¿es que quieres tener otro castigo por desobedecerme?.

Ken solo niega con la cabeza y continua caminando detrás de Azrael sin decir palabra alguna. Pero aunque lo mandará a callar no podía detener sus pensamientos – no entiendo la manera de actuar de Azrael. Hace unas horas fue amable conmigo y con todos los demás- recuerda cuando fueron curados por Azrael después de que los torturaron- y ahora es frio y distante. Aunque se ve sexy cuando se enoja y … un segundo ¿Qué estas pensando?. Haber, Ken- se decía a si mismo- ese tipo es una molestia, es insoportable y y ¿Qué se sentirá que te envuelva con esa alas? ey ¡aleja esos pensamientos de tu cabeza- y Haci se encontraba el joven portero, ex espectro de cath Sith, peleándose consigo mismo, pero no era el único.

- Chiquillo, insolente- piensa Azrael : ¿se piensa que yo le tengo que responder a sus preguntas?. yo que tengo el mismo poder de los dioses olímpicos ¿ cree que estoy para darle explicaciones a un simple humano?. No lo culpo, es un simple humano que no sabe el lugar que le corresponde, pero ya aprenderá y además se ve tan tierno cuando tiene esa expresión entre enojo y tristeza. Pero ya llegará el momento en que voy a tener solo para mi. Le di la orden a los espectro que ellos podían hacer con ustedes lo que quisieran, pero que a ti ni se les ocurra tocarte porque me perteneces- pensaba mientras sonreía para si mismo

Llegaron hasta donde se encontraba un hombre rodeado de lirios.

Azrael se acerca al espectro : ¿conseguiste reemplazo?.

- no- responde este.

Azrael : aquí tengo uno- señala a Ken quien no estaba de acuerdo con la forma como lo trataban, como si fuera un simple objeto.

-¿tienes la sangre envenenada?-

Ken : no.

Azrael : Luco, él no ha hecho la prueba para pertenecer a la casa de piscis y además esa prueba a quedado en el pasado.

Luco : no se perdía nada preguntando.

Azrael : bien ya esta decidido. Serás el reemplazo de Luco..¿que esperas para cambiar de Sapuri.

Mientras Ken hacia el intercambio de sapuri, Azrael miraba hacia el cielo.

-ahora serás el espectro de driade- escucha un ruido, pero no le da el mínimo de importancia- la estrella celeste del levantamiento.

Ken : seré la estrella celeste del levantamiento, pero cuando logre levantarme por mi mismo del suelo.

Azrael voltea y ve a Ken en el suelo :¿¡que se supone que haces ahí?.

Ken trataba de ponerse de pie : ¡ esto pesa mucho!.

Azrael : bah no hagas tanto escándalo y agradece que no te enviara hacer el reemplazo del Búho- . Azrael recuerda a la hermosa Partita. Mientras Ken se imagina así mismo (n.a con la típica nube imaginativa) todo lleno de plumas – pero por lo menos dame un tiempo para acostumbrarme.

Azrael lo mira seriamente : de acuerdo. Tienes 5….

Ken : 5 días- pregunta todo emocionado.

Azrael : No. solo 5 minutos

A duras penas el nuevo espectro de dryade pude ponerse de pie aunque se tambaleaba un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?¿acaso no puedes manejar algo tan simple como una sapuri?- dice una voz detrás suyo y cuando voltea a ver quien era se encuentra con Genzo, Karl, Tsubasa, Taro, Hikaru, Makoto, Shun.

Ken : cierra la boca!.¡ esto no es asunto tuyo!- da unos pasos , pero vuelve a caer.

Genzo : ¿ahora quien es el inútil?- dice con un tono sarcástico

Ken se lanza encima de Genzo pero este lograr esquivarlo y vuela a ponerse en un lugar seguro

Genzo : tonto. ¿acaso olvidas que yo puedo volar? jajajajajaja y parece que tú todavía no jajajajaja.- mientras el muchacho se reía no se dio cuenta que había llegado Jito

- Hola- saluda Jito- ¿Qué hacen?. ¡oye, adonde vas con mis hachar!- Ken sale corriendo con las hachas del minotauro.

Genzo : jajajajaja- seguía riendo

Ken : Genzo, piensa rápido!

Genzo : ¿Qué? ¡!- justo en ese preciso instante vio un hacha volar directo a su cara, pero por suerte pudo esquivarla aunque cayo al suelo- esa no te la voy a pasar. ¡la avaricia de la vida!-

Lamentablemente la técnica salio demasiado débil y ahora era Ken quien se revolcaba en el suelo de risa ehm bueno no tanto, pero de que se ria de Genzo de eso no tengan la más minima duda

- por suerte no esta aquí Valentine sino se muere de la vergüenza- se acerca a Genzo - ¿ahora quien es el inútil?.

Cinco minutos después.

Habían llegado más espectadores. Mientras los dos chicos estaban envueltos en una batalla sin tregua

-¡vamos! pégale, Genzo. No te dejes, Ken- grita alguien desde el público- métele un puñetazo!. ¡dale una patada!- y cuando todo voltean a ver quien era la persona que gritaba. se dan con la sorpresa que era Taro

Tsubasa : ¿a quien estas apoyando?

Taro : a los dos- dice todo sonriente- es que los dos son mis amigos.

Kojiro a Tsubasa: ¿te digo algo?. A veces Taro da miedo.

Tsubasa: y me lo dices a mi- tragando saliva

Muy cerca de ellos

Gino: Azrael ¿no va a detener la pelea?.

Azrael : una harpía y una driade peleando- lo medita unos instantes- ¡¿estas loco!. esto no se ha visto ni en era del mito!.

Youma que estaba junto a ellos : hey Azrael ¿quieres apostar?.

Azrael : no pierdo mi tiempo con esas cosas.

Youma: que lástima…. que tal si el premio para el ganador es un beso mío jajajaja es un buen pre - Youma sale volando a causa del derechazo que le dio Karl

Aoi : ¡Señor, Youma!- y sale volando tras el espectro

Youma : ¡que no me digas señor!.

Aoi: eh quiero decir ¡Youmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.

Azrael : Karl insinúas que Genzo va a ganar?.

Karl : si

Azrael : yo no estaría tan seguro.

Los dos se miran fijamente a los ojos

Karl : ¿quieres apostar?

Azrael : ¡que corran las apuestas! ( n.a : no que no apostaba?)

Dejemos a este grupo y vayamos con los otros.

Verónica y Tokusa caminaban por Francia sin saber exactamente a donde ir aunque Pierre les había hecho un mapa de cómo llegar a su casa y justo cuando están por darse por vencidos.

- Joven Pierre, que bueno encontrarlo- dice alguien

Los dos espectros voltean a ver y ven a un hombre que llegan corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos.

Tokusa : ¿Quién es este hombre?

Verónica: debe ser uno de los sirvientes de Pierre.

- por favor volvamos a la mansión- dice el hombre- tiene que arreglarse para ir al almuerzo con el presidente.

Veronica: caminemos un…

-¿caminar? no se moleste por eso. Aquí le traje a su caballo- recién se percataron que junto al hombre estaba un hermoso caballo blanco- por favor suba.

Una vez arriba del caballo, claro con previa amenaza porque el animal puso mala cara al sentir que ese no era su amo, se dispusieron a ir a la mansión

-bien, volvamos a la mansión- dice Verónica mientras dirige el caballo.

- Joven Pierre ¿hacia donde va?- pregunta el sirviente.

-Verónica : a mi casa sino ¿A dónde más?.

- pero su casa esta del otro lado- dice el sirviente señalando la dirección correcta

Verónica: ah este…. claro que lo sabía. solo te estaba probando haber si recordabas el camino. Y como prueba que tienes bueno memoria quiero que vayas adelante.

-¿adelante?.

Verónica: si ya oíste, hombre. Nosotros te seguiremos

Tokusa : tómalo como un examen. Si apruebas te quedarás.- dice el espectro desde detrás de Verónica

Y finalmente llegaron a la pequeña y humilde casa de Pierre. La casi invisible casita contaba con una enorme reja en la entrada donde se daba paso a un enorme jardín con árboles incluidos y pasto muy bien cuidado. También vieron tres piletas bellamente decoradas con hermosas estatuas. Y en la entrada de la casa se encontraba un letrero de bienvenida donde decía : "Bienvenidos a esta humilde morada".

Una vez adentro de la pequeña casita se dieron con la sorpresa que contaba con muchas habitaciones. En la primera planta un sala con sillones de terciopelo y un televisor de 49 pulgadas en 3D. y también estaba la cocina y el comedor. Luego en la segunda planta estaban unas habitaciones

Cada cuarto contaba con una cama, un ropero, una mesa, computadora, un gigantesco televisor y todas las habitaciones estaban alfombradas y contaban con baño propio

Tokusa : wow. Mira Verónica tienen una piscina en las habitaciones.- dice el joven lemuriano señalando desde adentro del cuarto.

Verónica : no es una piscina. Es un jacuzzi.- mientras revisaba algunas cosas las cuales no debería estar husmeando.- mira. encontré este álbum de fotos ¿quieres ver?. tal vez encontremos fotos comprometedoras de Pierre- muestra una sonrisa malévola.

Ambos espectros se entretuvieron revisando las fotos. las cuales encontraros : fotos del equipo francés, fotos de Pierre en el día de su cumpleaños, cabalgando, bajando de un carro, saludando a sus fans, en el autobús del equipo, etc, pero lo que llamó su atención fue encontrar fotos individuales de alguien más.

Verónica : ¿ Por que tiene tantas fotos de Lui?

Tokusa : debe ser porque son amigos. Creo que a los chicos de estos tiempos les gusta tener fotos de sus amigos. Esa es costumbre de los chicos de hoy en día Mira a Azrael él tiene fotos de todos nosotros

Verónica : pero aquí ahí un pequeño detalle- dice mirando una foto en especial.

Tokusa : ¿Qué Azrael no es un chico de estos tiempos?. Aunque se le ve joven ya lleva muchísimos años encima.-

Verónica : años? yo diría siglos, pero ese no es el punto. Sino esto- muestra todas las fotos- bien, si le gusta tener fotos de sus amigos entonces porque no tiene también de los demás y solo tiene de Lui.

Tokusa lo medita detenidamente y observa cada foto : son fotos normales. Tal vez recién esta empezando con esto de las fotos- se levanta de la silla y va hacia la ventana pero algo llama su atención.- ¿y esa mochila?.

Verónica : ¿de quien será?.

Tokusa : no tengo idea.

Verónica : revísala

Tokusa revisa la mochila y encuentra un cuaderno : es de Lui- y en ese instante cae algo desde dentro del cuaderno : ¿Qué es esto?- el espectro se inclina para recoger más fotos- él tiene fotos de Pierre – dice todo sorprendido.

Verónica : ¿crees que exista algo más entre ellos dos?- alguien llama a la puerta y Verónica abre para ver quien era y se encuentra con el mismo sirviente.

- Disculpen la molestia- dice en modo de disculpa y luego mira a Tokusa - ¿se quedará como siempre aquí el fin de semana?.

Tokusa : eh. pues..- no sabia si decir si o no. Al ver esto Verónica salio en su ayuda

- después del almuerzo. Tokusa y yo iremos aún campamento de verano.

-¿Quién es Tokusa?- pregunta el sirviente mientras busca con la mirada a una tercera persona. Y en forma automática Tokusa responde

- Soy yo...- otro que mete la pata.

Por suerte el cerebro de Verónica ese día estaba bien despierto y funcionando al máximo : ehm… le dije Tokusa porque es un sobrenombre. Así le decimos en el equipo.

- bueno. Con su permiso seguiré con mis obligaciones- el sirviente se retira.

Los dos espectros se quedaron pensando por uno instantes y luego

Verónica : yo quiero seguir conociendo la casa ¿vienes conmigo?

Tokusa : si. Es mejor salir a quedarme aquí.

Mientras caminaban por el jardín. Alguien choca con Verónica

- ay perdone, joven Pierre. No lo vi- dice una chica con uniforme de sirvienta- por poco y le ensució la ropa- la chica llevaba una olla en sus manos.

Verónica observa a la chica- no te preocupes que no ha pasado nada. ¿y adonde ibas? – que chismoso.

- llevaba esta comida para….- la chica levanta un poco la olla cuando es interrumpida por Verónica

- si claro –luego piensa – seguro que le llevan la comida a Pierre para que la pruebe antes de servirla- toma la cuchara que estaba en las manos de la joven y se lleva un bocado de comida a la boca- esta delicioso.

- pero, joven…..- la chica trata de decir algo.

Verónica : mis felicitaciones al cheff- prueba nuevamente- esta comida esta exquisita- sigue comiendo ante la mirada atónica de la sirvienta - ¿y a que horas sirven este delicioso platillo?

- En este instante. Se lo damos al perro es que esta es su comida de todos los días-

Verónica se quedó totalmente helado, pero claro tenía que disimular : eh ….. pues el perro no va a dejar ni una gota de esta comida. Puedes retirarte- la chica se va un poco confundida.

Tokusa : jajaja solo a ti se te ocurre comer comida de perros.

Verónica : por lo menos me hubieras dicho algo

Nuevamente llega el mismo sirviente para avisarles que ya tenían que ir a la cita con el presidente.

Veamos que pasa en el inframundo.

¿Quién a ganado la pelea?... el ganador fue…. Hikaru. ¿ustedes dirán como sucedió eso? fue de la siguiente manera

Al ver que Genzo y Ken seguían peleando Hikaru se acerca para calmar a los dos chicos : ya fue suficiente- trataba de detenerlos- están actuando como niños- trataba de razonar- todos somos un equipo y no debemos pelear entre …..- y fue impactado por dos golpes uno venido de Genzo y otro de Ken.

Hikaru se levanta hecho una furia desencadenada : ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH YA ME TIENEN CANSADO!. ¡ ACASO NO PUEDEN QUEDARSE TRANQUILOS!...

Los dos al ver un aura negra rodear a Hikaru, decidieron detenerse

Genzo : no estarás pensando- dice mientras retrocede.

Ken : creo que si lo esta pensando- también retrocede.

Ambos chicos dan media vuelta y corren por su vidas.

Hikaru : ¡MARIONETA CÓSMICA!.

Minutos después estaban atados a una roca.

Genzo : Hikaru, vuelve. No nos dejes aquí- pero Hikaru se alejaba.

Karl va corriendo a liberar a Genzo, pero es detenido por Azrael

- déjalos donde están. Si tanto les gusta pelear entonces que lo hagan con esos hilos-

Karl : les va hacer imposible salir sin ayuda-

Azrael : no han necesitado ayuda para armar todo este alboroto y menos van a necesitar para romper unos simples hilos y además los hilos fueron hechos por Hikaru y no por Minos

Un poco alejados de ellos se encontraban Minos y Hikaru

Hikaru : Muchas gracias por la ayuda

Minos : Ni creas que lo hice por ti. Solo que no podía permitir que una de mis mejores técnicas quedará en vergüenza.

Hikaru : Algún día te pagaré este favor.

Minos: y va hacer hoy mismo- y ante la mirada de Hikaru- he visto que las escaleras de mi templo están un poco sucias. Así que quiero que las limpies una por una-

Hikaru : ya sabía que esto no me iba a salir gratis.

Volvamos con el otro grupo.

Azrael : y si alguien se atreve ayudarles o intente va a recibir un castigo más fuerte que el anterior- mira a todos seriamente y esos ojos de fuego intimidaron a casi todos los presentes- ahora vuelvan a sus obligaciones.

Todos se fueron dejando a los dos chicos atados a la roca. Todos se fueron a excepción de alguien que se escondió para ver que sucedía.

Azrael : veamos si te sirve el uno por ciento más de energía que te di. Eres el único de todos ustedes con el 2 %

Genzo : esto es imposible- dice tratando de cortar los hilos- para colmo no tengo ni una miserable tijera.

Ken : no creo que una simple tijera pueda ayudar- luego se queda en silencio- estoy empezando a extrañar el sapuri de Cheshire. Pero no pienso quedarme aquí.

Genzo : ¿Qué vas hacer?.

Ken : no sé como pero voy a romper estos hilos.

Azrael de un lugar oculto : tú pudiste cortar los hilos del propio Minos con solo una mano hace tan solo unas horas.

Ken se quedó en silencio por unos instantes : lo tengo!- dice como recordando algo importante.

Azrael : así que vas a usar el eh?. Para que se ha sacado la tiara del sapuri – pregunta al ver la escena.

Genzo : ¿Qué vas hacer con eso?.

Ken : ¿no es obvio?. Mira, con una tijera seria difícil porque es un objeto que carece de poder alguno, pero esto es un sapuri- mostrándole la tiara- y debe tener impregnado el poder del espectro. Y si aplicamos la fuerza necesaria…- pone uno de los bordes de la tiara sobre los hilos- luego un pequeño movimiento…..y… listo- los hilos se cortaron.

Azrael : aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- su mandíbula cayo hasta el suelo- eso no es lo que yo tenía en mente- pero no pudo hace nada más porque se suponía que él no estaba ahí.

Mientras Azrael no salía de su asombro. Genzo ya estaba con Schneider.

- ¿Cómo crees que les este yendo a Radamanthys y Valentine?.

Genzo : solo espero que nos dejen con algún integrante de nuestros equipos.

Karl : y yo solo espero que cuando volvamos aún seamos parte de los equipos y yo de la selección alemana.

¿y que pasaba con Radamanthys y Valentine?.

Primero vamos con Valentine quien estaba parado delante de la portería y vaya que la estrella de los lamentos estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. No permitía ni un gol ni en su portería ni en la del rival. Cuando uno de sus compañeros de equipo, con todo su esfuerzo, intenta hacer un gol, Valentine detiene el balón. Por poco y Herman se asfixia con el palito que siempre lleva en la boca.

Muller desde la banca : ¿Cómo pudo correr desde un extremo del campo hasta el otro?.- y suena el silbato finalizando el partido de práctica.

- Por favor, acérquense todos- llama el entrenador- quiero felicitarlos a todos , pero en especial a Genzo. Por dejar el marcador cero a cero y ¡ No permitir ni un gol ni para el rival y menos para nosotros!.-

Valentine : hice tal como me dijeron- luego habla para si mismo aunque los otros lo estaban escuchando – cuando mi señor Radamanthys sepa de esto, me va a felicitar el buen trabajo que hice- sonríe ampliamente- y luego pasaremos un día juntos jajaja así estaré un paso más adelante de ese idiota de Sylphied

Muller : Genzo, te pasa algo?. ¿Quién es Radamanthys?

Valentine : Radamanthys?. ¿de que hablas?.

Herman : acabas de mencionar a un tal Radamanthys y un Sylphied.

Valentine : ¿yo?- trata de parecer lo más normal- debieron imaginarlo.

- ahora eso es lo de menos- dice el entrenador- ¿quieres hacernos un favor?.

Valentine : cual?.

- no hagas eso en los partidos reales. Y cuando decimos que no queremos ni un gol nos estamos refiriendo a nuestra portería y no a la del rival. ¿¡entendiste!

Valentine : si- mira el reloj- voy a ver a Rada, digo a Karl- se fue sin decir nada más.

Al verlo irse uno de los jóvenes dijo: Desde que Schneider pudo anotarle todos esos goles.

Herman interrumpe : y desde que pudo meterle otra cosa también…

Todos : eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh?.

Herman : no he dicho nada, no he dicho nada- dice agitando una mano delante suyo y tapándose la boca con la otra.

Ahora vamos con Radamanthys que ahora hablaba con Valentine.

- esto no me va a tomar mucho tiempo.

Valentine : ellos no son rivales para ti.

Radamanthys : espera aquí. Ahora iré a demostrarles lo poderoso que es un juez del inframundo.

- quiero que juguemos un partido de práctica. será de 6 contra 6- informa el entrenador del equipo- así probaremos sus habilidades…-

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer exactamente?- dice Radamanthys al mismo tiempo que llega al centro del campo- creo que anotar la mayor cantidad de goles.

Entrenador : si lo mismo de siempre.

Radamanthys se acerca al balón y concentra toda su energía o parte de ella

-¡Gran Caución- el poder el wybern envió a volar no solo el balón sino también todo lo que estaba alrededor.

- increíble- dice uno de los que estaban en la banca.

el entrenador con los pelos de punto, literalmente hablando, y botando humo se acerca a Radamanthys.

- esto fue increíble. No se como lo hiciste- dice el hombre mientras mira todo a su alrededor- pero, es mejor que no hagas esto en algún partido real.

Radamanthys : ¿porqué no?.

Entrenador: por que te expulsarían por dejar inconciente a los jugadores rivales y a los de nuestro propio equipo- Radamanthys recién se da cuenta de todos los jóvenes tirados por el campo o lo que queda de ese verde campo de futbol- y también nos cobrarían por cada balón que pierdan – el balón estaba dentro de la portería, pero ambos hechos pedazos- y ni que decir de la infraestructura de los estadios- algunas bancas también sufrieron el ataque.

Radamanthys : bah. se preocupan por pequeñeces (n.a : ¿pequeñeces?. fue un milagro de ese estadio no saliera volando por los aires) – tengo cosas más importantes de hacer- se acerca hacia las bancas – Genzo, nos vamos-

Valentine : si – cuando estuvieron fuera del estadio- ¿A dónde iremos?

Radamanthys : al inframundo.

Valentine : queeeeeeeeeeeeee?. Yo no quiere ir al inframundo.

Radamanthys : ¿y adonde se supone que tengamos que ir?

Valentine lo piensa por unos segundos : que te parece si vamos al cine..

Radamanthys mira al espectro como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad : al cine?. definitivamente, no!.

Valentine : pero si estamos de vacaciones y tenemos que relajarnos.

Radamanthys : nos podemos relajar en el inframundo y…- al ver la carita que puso Valentine- ni creas que me convencerás con esa cara de perrito abandonado.

Valentine : haré lo que me pidas- Radamanthys se mantenía firme en su decisión- si quieres después puedes castigarme- dice aferrándose del brazo del juez.

Radamanthys : ¿castigarte?¿de la manera que yo quiera?- Valentine asiente- Por esta vez te voy hacer caso y nos vamos al cine.

- ¡Al cine!. es una buena idea- habla alguien mientras se agarra del otro brazo de Radamanthys.

Valentine : Shylphied ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- a la harpía no le hice gracia la llegada del basilisco.

Shylphied: solo pasaba por aquí y escuché por casualidad que iban al cine.

Valentine : ¿por casualidad?

Shylphied ignorando la cara de pocos amigos de Valentine: ¿a que cine iremos?.- también agarrándose del brazo de Radamanthys.

Valentine: ¿iremos? eso me suena a manada.

Radamanthys observa ambos jóvenes y una pequeña sonrisa asoma por sus labios : creo que luego tendré que castigarlos

En el inframundo. Kojiro conversaba animadamente con Takeshi

Kojiro : ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Kagaho con mis hermanos?. Eso me tiene algo preocupado.

Takeshi pone una mano sobre los hombros de Kojiro: seguro que Kagaho no es tan malo como parece y además tus hermanitos son niños buenos y

Kojiro: mi preocupación no es por mis hermanitos sino por Kagaho.

Takeshi : eh?.

Kojiro mira hacia el cielo: espero que vuelva con bien y entero- luego mira a Takeshi: ¿Cuántos crees que nos cueste un espectro nuevo?.

Kagaho había llegado al parque de atracciones con los hermanitos de Kojiro. Y una vez adentro.

- Hermanito, quiero una manzana acaramelada- dice la niña.

Kagaho mira donde señalaba la niña: esas cosas harán que tus dientes se caigan en pedazos.

- hermanito tú me enseñaste a cepillarme los dientes después de cada comida ¿acaso lo olvidaste?.

Kagaho : ¿en serio? quiero decir que ehm vamos te compré lo que quieras.

-nosotros también queremos!- dijeron los otros niños. Una vez que los tres obtuvieron sus manzanas y Kagaho con menos dinero en sus bolsillos.

-Kojiro me tendrá que pagar todos los gastos que me ocasionen estos chiquillos.

-Kojiro. vamos a subir a ese juego- señala un juego llamado Spider.

El juego tenia forma de una araña gigante y al final de cada pata se encontraba un carrito con 4 asientos.

Después que toda la gente que estaba formada en la fila ya estuvieran en sus asientos y bien asegurados, el juego inicia. Al principio era un suave movimiento de la araña en su totalidad, pero luego cada una de las patas se levantaba, bajaba y los asientos giraban independientemente todo por unos escasos 5 minutos.

Una vez abajo a Kagaho le daba vueltas todo

- subamos de nuevo- saltaban los pequeños.

Kagaho aún mareado : no, no. ehm. mejor se suben a otro- mira por todos lados buscando algo menos peligroso y cuando ve un barco- en ese. se ve divertido- luego piensa – tengo que ver por la seguridad de los niños ya que luego no quiero tener problemas con Azrael- pero la verdad era que los hermanitos de Kojiro le hacían recordar al suyo propio

-quiero pintarme la cara, hermanito- la niña saca a Kagaho de sus pensamiento y lo arrastra hasta una parte de la feria donde se encontraban unas señoritas pintando la cara a los diferentes niños y niñas que estaban cerca.

- si! yo también quiero- decía el otro niño.

- píntate tú también hermano- pedía el más pequeño.

- yo me pintaré de gatita y tú puedes pintarte de gatito- dice la niña.

Kagaho : ¿yo?¿pintarme?. es que eso

- De gatito no. Mejor de tigrecito- interrumpe el más pequeño.

Kagaho : eeeeeeehhhhhhh ¿queee?... yo?... pintarme….. ¿acaso?... un segundo a donde me llevan- los niños arrastraban a Kagaho, sin hacerle el más minimo de caso- un momento, yo no he dicho nada- y lo sentaron en la silla donde al poco tiempo salio con la cara toda pintada de colores vivos y brillos

-ahora ya estamos listos para subir al barco- dijo la hermanita.

Cuando Kagaho compra las entradas para el juego da una mirada al barco que se veía muy normal como un barco común y silvestre aunque cuando lo veía detenidamente le daba la idea de un péndulo.

-los barcos no son peligrosos- pensaba Kagaho mientras estaba en la fila- a menos que sea el barco de Aiacos.

Una vez que estuvieron sentados y el encargado del juego revisara a todos los pasajeros que estuvieran bien asegurados.

El barco empieza a mecerse de un lado a otro en forma suave hasta se siente una pequeña brisa que al espectro le parece agradable. Luego el barco empezaba a ganar un poco de altura hasta estar a las 3. 45 según las manijas del reloj y sin previo aviso estuvieron de cabeza y el barco empezó a dar vueltas en el sentido de las manijas del reloj y no eran vueltas suaves sino rápidas todo eso tuvo una duración de 5 minutos.

Los hermanitos de Kojiro estaban de lo más felices saltando en sus asientos y Kagaho tenía los ojos en forma de espirales.

-por fin nos bajamos- pensaba el espectro mientras trataba que sus ojos dejen de girar- ¡¿a esto le llaman parque de diversiones!. Fydor tendría que ver esto.- y cuando estaba por bajarse.

- esperen un momento- dice el encargado del juego- hoy están con mucha suerte!.¿quieren saber por que?- todos asienten emocionados- les diré esta grandiosa noticia!.¡ el dia de hoy a las 20 primeras personas que suban a este barco!- señala al dichoso juego- ¡les regalaremoooooooooooooooos…. cinco minutos maaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssss totalmente gratis!.

Kagaho : ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!. yo me- pero ni bien el hombre terminó de dar el anuncio y el barco empezaba de nuevo a moverse.

Y ahí vamos una vez más!. Los niños saltaban, reían, gritaban totalmente emocionados ¿y Kagaho? Pues ahí sentadito y adquiriendo un bonito color pálido, verde, morado, rojo, naranja, gris, etc, etc, etc y finalmente pasaron los cinco minutos

- ¡que divertido!- saltaba el menor de los hermanos. Una vez que ya todos estaban en tierra firme.

Kagaho bajando como podía: detengan el mundo que me quiero bajar- es que al pobre le daba vueltas todo.

En el inframundo

Azrael : esos ya deben de estar llegando en cualquier momento- se voltea hacia un esclavo- hey tú.

- si, señor Azrael?-

Azrael : avísales a Taro, Genzo, Schneider, Ken, Pierre, Lui y Kojiro que vengan aquí y que sea lo más rápido posible.

- como usted diga. Pero si preguntar el motivo de su llamado ¿Qué les voy a decir?-

Azrael : que es una orden mía y que si aprecian sus vidas es mejor que estén ante mis ojos en menor tiempo posible.

- Con su permiso- el esclavo hace una pequeña reverencia y se retira.

En menos de cinco minutos los mencionados ya estaban presentes. La verdad que no se sabía si era por el miedo de ser asesinados o por el mero chisme.

Tsubasa : ¿para que nos llamaste? (n.a: este si que estaba de chismoso).

Azrael : pero si a ti ni te he llamado.

Tsubasa : eso ya lo sé. Sino que vine trayendo a Taro en mi espalda- era cierto, el sapuri de Tsubasa contaba con alas mientras que el de Taro, no

Azrael : los traje hasta aquí…

Lui : ¿nos trajiste?. Pero si nosotros vinimos por nuestros propios medios- creo que la selección de Francia quiere quedarse sin uno de sus jugadores.

Azrael : como sea. Los espectros están por llegar y pensé que tal vez ustedes querían preguntarles algo- y en ese preciso instante estaban llegando los mencionados.

Señorita Violatte. ¿ como le fue?- Taro fue el primero en acercarse.

Violatte: bien. como siempre no encontré un digno rival con el que pueda medir mis fuerzas.

Radamanthys : Karl pasaste la prueba- el alemán sonríe aliviado- pero tienes una pequeña deuda.

Karl : ¿deuda?¿de a cuanto?.- su cara ya no era de felicidad.

Radamanthys le entrega un papel y la cara de Schneider cambio a una de horror : ¿¡queeeeeeeeeeeee!. Tengo que pagar la mitad de la reparación de la mitad del campo!.

Valentine: y no te olvides de la iluminación y algunas paredes y unas cuantas graderías. solo eso.

Genzo : ¿solo eso?. ¿y que es lo que tengo que pagar yo?- Genzo ya empezaba a imaginarse a Valentine entregándole un papel de un kilómetro de largo

Valentine : ninguna, pero si un mensaje

Genzo : ¿mensaje? dímelo.

Valentine : el mensaje es que no detengas los goles que van hacía el arco contrario, pero si al tuyo.

y Genzo quedó con muchos signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza

Ahora era el turno de Pierre para preguntar

-¿alguien se dio cuenta que no éramos nosotros quiero decir que eran ustedes?.

Verónica : ¿con quien crees que hablas?. Claro que nadie se dio cuenta.

Tokusa : solo cuando Verónica dijo que ganaron el mundial.

hey!- dijeron los japoneses.

Verónica : pero gracias a mi brillante mente pudimos salir del problema.

Tokusa : ¿Cuál mente brillante?. si lo único que hiciste fue atorarte con el agua.

Verónica : solo por que tú me peñiscaste el costado!.- el espectro señala donde el otro le había peñiscado.

Pierre, mirando a ambos espectros entrar en discusión: ehm chicos mejor ya olvídenlo y cambiemos de tema- al joven francés no le gustaba pasar vergüenzas

Justo en ese momento Tokusa recuerda algo de suma importancia : Pierre ¿Qué hay entre tú y Lui?- al ver las caras de ambos – es que vimos algunas fotos de ustedes….

Pierre :¡ he dicho que cambiemos de tema!.

Tokusa : pero porque no puedes contarnos?.Lui ¿tú si puedes contarnos sobre las fotos?.

Lui : ¿fotos? no sé de que fotos hablas- el chico se puso un poco nervioso.

Verónica : sino sabes ¿entonces porque te sonrojas?.

Lui : te tengo que ir a trabajar- ni siquiera cuando tuvieron que ir a los penales contra Japón se había puesto asi de nervioso.

Tokusa: si que se fue bastante rápido hasta pareció que hizo la tele transportación.

Pierre : cualquiera sale corriendo con las idioteces que dicen ustedes- luego pensando : estos infelices estuvieron rebuscando en nuestras cosas. Solo espero que no encontrarán los videos eso seria nuestro fin. No creo que nos expulsen del equipo por eso, pero no me gustaría que mi vida privada sea vista en pantalla de televisión

-inframundo llamando a Pierre – Verónica saca a Pierre de sus pensamientos- ¿entonces no hay nada entre tú y él?.

Pierre: ya te lo dije solo somos amigos, compañeros de equipo.

Tokusa : entonces no hay problema si un día de estos le invito a salir, sobretodo una noche- el espectro sonreía ante la mirada de Pierre que no una mirada muy agradable que digamos.

¡ni se te ocurra!- el muchacho estaba que echaba fuego- ¡si te atreves a ponerle un solo dedo encima!¡te juro que te voy a cortan en pedazos, te sacaré los ojos con mondadientes, te sacaré los dientes con un alicate, te cortaré la lengua con un cuchillo sin afilar y cortaré tus dedos con tijeras!.

-¡ya, entendí el mensaje- Tokusa pone sus manos delante suyo como tratando de detener toda esa avalancha de amenazas.

- jajajajaja- alguien ríe y cuando todos voltean a ver quien era se dan cuenta que era Azrael aunque les estaba dando la espalda- les dije que podían jugar un poco con ellos, pero no deberían molestarlos demasiado. Porque estos humanos tienen garras para defenderse- se va girando lentamente- sobretodo cuando llevan un sapuri.

Pierre, Tokusa y Verónica: ¡que le sucedió a tu cara!.-

Azrael tenía unos rasguños que iban desde su frente hasta el mentón.

-pueden reaccionar de una manera poco esperada- dijo mirando de reojo a alguien.

Ken : pero tú tuviste la culpa por entrar sin tocar a mi cuarto!- este chico se vendió solito

Azrael : ¡ era una visita de cortesía!.

Ken : ¡ visita de cortesía!. si me abrazaste sin previo aviso. Pensé que era algún muerto que venía atacarme!.

Azrael : debiste imaginar que era yo – dice muy naturalmente como si fuera algo obvio.

Ken: ¿¡imaginar!. Si entras sin ni siquiera tocar a la puerta y decir ni media palabra!- ya se estaba fastidiando- ¿Cómo quieres que imagine que eras tú?.

Azrael, suspira y ya no quiere seguir discutiendo. No era que se daba por vencido sino ¿Cómo podía ser posible que él estuviera discutiendo con un simple humano?. Simples personas que no podían llegarle ni a los talones.

- ahora que ya hicieron sus preguntas y se enteraron de cómo van las cosas en el mundo de los vivos- habla dirigiéndose a los chicos- es hora que vuelvan a sus trabajos.

Todos se retiran

- Un segundo!- Kojiro llama la atención de todos- ni reemplazo no ha regresado (n.a : vaya se invirtieron las cosas)

Todos se dan cuenta que faltaba Kagaho. Cada uno de los presentes mira para todos lados haber si logran verlo

Radamanthys : ¿Dónde creen que pueda estar?.

Y sus preguntas fueron respondidas cuando llega alguien volando en una forma bastante rara y luego aterriza de cara al suelo. Si, acaba de llegar el espectro más esperado de los últimos dos minutos.

Kagaho camina en zigzag hasta donde esta Kojiro : tus hermanos están bien.

Kojiro. Observa al espectro de arriba abajo : ¿ estas entero?- lo agarra de un brazo- no te falta nada?- le da vueltas de un lado a otro.

-¡ya suéltame!. ya tuve suficiente de vueltas en este día!.¡ y de esos mocosos endemoniados!.

Kojiro : ¿¡como les dices endemoniados a mis hermanitos!- enojado al escuchar las palabras de Kagaho- si mis hermanitos son unos angelitos.

Kagaho : ¿angelitos!. ¡preferiría ir a otra guerra santa que volverlos a ver!..

Ambos se miraban botando rayos por los ojos y para no salir heridos los demás decidieron retirarse.

Alejado del ruido de la discusión de Kojiro y Kagaho. Se encontraba Ken observando unos árboles ¿árboles en el inframundo? se preguntaran, pero estos no eran verdes y frondosos como en el mundo de los vivos sino que estaban viejos y resecos, sin vida.

-me haría bien golpear algo- pensaba mirando los árboles- pero si les doy un golpe a estos infelices capas se vuelven polvo. (n.a : ¿Cuál es el problema? si tiene 108 espectros y reemplazos a los que puede golpear).

Unos pasos se acercaban y Ken voltea a ver quien llegaba

-ha eres tú- dijo al ver a Azrael.

Azrael : quiero hablar contigo- mientras se iba acercando.

Ken : no tenemos nada de que hablar- pero cuando esta por irse Azrael lo sujeta contra el árbol.- ya te lo dije. no quiero hablar contigo.

Azrael sonríe : ¿acaso te he preguntado si querías hablar?. Sino te he preguntado entonces no tienes opinión. solo obedecer- Ken lo miraba con mucho enojo, nadie lo había tratado de esa manera ni en su casa ni en la escuela ni en la selección- esos ojos muestran enojo y determinación, me gusta- dice Azrael al ver la mirada del otro.

Ken : ¡suéltame, o te vas a arrepentir!- su voz era firme y amenazante o por lo menos para él lo era.

Azrael tan solo ríe - ¿y que vas hacer sino lo hago?- para él las amenazas no significaban nada y menos cuando venia de alguien que era una simple persona- ¿acaso vas a golpearme?. vamos golpéame. tus manos están libres.

Ken : no digas que no te lo advertí- y cuando esta por golpear la cara de Azrael. este lo detiene con un solo dedo.- pero si hace un rato pude

Azrael : jajaja ¿piensas que puedes golpearme? Lo de hace rato fue solo porque yo lo quise. ¿crees que no puedo esquivar un ataque tan simple? Tú nunca podrás golpearme tendrías que tener el mismo nivel que uno de los 3 jueces, mejor dicho el nivel de los 3 juntos o una armadura sagrada. Yo puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera puedo golpearte, matarte aquí mismo

Ken no podía evitar sentir algo de miedo al tener a Azrael tan cerca, estaba en sus manos - ¿tienes miedo?.

Ken : no.

Azrael : ¿entonces porque tu corazón esta latiendo más fuerte?.- no hubo respuesta- si te saco el corazón podré ver los motivos por el que late tan fuerte.

Ken pensaba que ese era su fin que Azrael iba a matarlo ahí mismo. Iba a morir a manos de esa persona que hasta el momento era misteriosa, pero que quería conocer más, pero lo que hizo Azrael casi lo mata de un infarto.

Azrael: tranquilo. no tienes que tenerme miedo- dijo abrazándolo- solo tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga- le susurraba en el oído- ¿harás lo que te diga?.

Ken : ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? si dijiste que mi opinión no contaba.

Azrael: te daré libertad a elegir-

No sabía que decir ni que elegir. En sus pensamiento solo estaba el hecho que Azrael lo estaba abrazando con esos brazos tan fuertes y luego esa mirada hipnotizante y sexy y sus labios que estaban tan cerca de los suyos

Azrael pensaba : lo tengo a mi completa disposición. siento deseos de besarlo, pero aún no es el momento ¿no es el momento? ¿Azrael, que te pasa?. si normalmente cuando quieres besar a alguien lo haces sea o no el momento adecuado. Pero esta vez será diferente. quiero que él también lo desee, esto será como un reto para mi- y luego volvió a susurrarle – solo tienes dos opciones. ¿Cuál eliges?- esa fue la pregunta.

-Si- fue la respuesta.

Al obtener su respuesta, Azrael se aleja un poco : trabajaras para mi- dice así de repente.

Ken : ¿ah?.-

Azrael : eso era lo que venía a decirte

Ken : ¿¡y porque no lo dijiste antes!

Azrael : sino te hubieras puesto en el plan de "no quiero hablar contigo".

Ken : que es lo que haré?.

Azrael : me ayudarás en algunas cosas. Por ahora sígueme.

Ken : ¿A dónde?- no se imaginaba la respuesta.

Azrael: a mi casa- dice mientras va caminando- tú dijiste que harías todo lo que yo te diga- voltea solo para sonreírle y luego sigue caminando.

Ken : ahora si que nadie me salva.- totalmente resignado se va tras Azrael.

¿En que va ayudarle Ken a Azrael? ¿y por cierto para que lo esta llevando a su cuarto?

¿Morizaki sabrá guardar un secreto? ¿o se le escaparan igual que los balones?.

¿Cuál es el contenido del video que Pierre guarda en su casa?. más adelante sabrán más sobre esta par….

Pierre :¡que solo somos amigos!.

Lui: creo que voy a aceptar la invitación de Tokusa- se va.

-sino te apresuras te lo van a quitar- Pierre sale corriendo.

Sin más interrupciones prosigamos

¿Genzo, seguirá pensando en el mensaje?

¿a cuanto asciende la deuda de Schneider?

¿Qué tan cruel puede ser Azrael?

Todo eso en algunos de nuestros siguientes capítulos


End file.
